Evolution
by Blastoh
Summary: New52 and Injustice inspired. What happens when a hero learns what he's truly capable of ? Not for the fainted heart Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

What You're Really Capable of

"Clark."

"Bruce."

"We need to talk." Bruce slips from the shadows with a more menacing look in his eye than normal. Clark notices this from the corner of his eye, and knew instantly what this was all about. Still he doesn't show any shift hin his posture, not allowing himself to show any emotion to the Dark Knight. Bruce walks over to Clark's side as the two legendary heroes gaze out the large observatory window which provides a perfect view of the Sun, a perfect den for Clark whenever he's alone and in his thoughts, just like now.

_Great, just what I needed right now._ Clark spat in his mind in anticipation of the infamous "Batman lecture" he knew he was about to receive. Bruce was always an unreadable man, and the Batman cowl only reinforced this fact. It was a almost like a one-way mirror that provided no insight into the inner workings of the Caped Crusader, none the less, he was human, and Bruce's emotions driven him to confront Clark on what transpired on Metropolis earlier that day.

"I guess."

"What the hell happened down there?" Bruce's voice grew deeper, a sign that the Batman was taking over. He turned away from the observatory window to face Clark, if it wasn't for the eye covers on Bruce's cowl, then his gaze would of burned craters right through Clark's own eyes. But Clark was not to be intimidated, he knew Bruce better than anyone on the station.

"Doomsday was a threat, so I had to kill it."

"Doomsday was a monster, there's no disputing that fact. It was the only way, but what about Luthor? You almost killed him!"

"Luthor had it coming! He killed hundreds of people, innocent hard working people at that, Doomsday was a tool, and I should of killed it's master _too."_

Even Bruce was a little deterred by Clark's sudden outburst of rage, he knew how his temper can drive him into a frenzy, but he knew that after 5 years of being a hero, he learned to control his powers before they led him off the deep edge. While he was only at the age of 27 and has been fighting evil for at least 6 and half years on his own and with the Justice League, Clark had developed the discipline of a mature Kryptonian nearing the prime of his life due to him consulting the interactive hologram of his father. Whilst, it wasn't his father in the flesh, Clark was happy to at least be in some kind of contact with the man. Over the years he embraced his Kryptonian legacy, discarding the white tee with his House Emblem on it, the jeans, and the work boots in favor of an armored Kryptonian suit. He made it a personal mission of his to also become closer with his cousins Kara Zor-El aka Supergirl and Kon-El. With the latter he had to come to terms with the fact that he was only a clone but he promised that no matter what he would always be family, and he would never turn his back on him.

"We've been over this Clark, we're heroes, not gods. We don't get to choose who lives or who dies. If we started killing then we'd be no better than those we fight to stop."

"Really Bruce? Do you think the people of Gotham would think any less of you if you would just put an end to your little cat and mouse game with _him?_ Speaking of cats-"

"Don't. Don't go there." Bruce snapped back at Clark, cutting him off from finishing. Bruce was a man that prided himself on being at the top of his game at all times, but like the rest of humanity, sometimes emotions cloud his better judgement. Billionaire playboy by day, Batman by night, yet both sides of the man fell pray to a certain cat burglar with a penchant for jewels. Selina Kyle was the Catwoman, and Catwoman was Selina Kyle. Bruce was still trying to figure out what he should do aboiut her, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't treat her like the rest of the criminals he fought against. Truth be told, he _enjoyed_ their little game just as much as she did, and he wasn't going to let Clark of all people use their relationship to prove his point.

"What I do isn't a game Kent."

"Whatever. I'm still not sure why we're even talking about this. Luthor is still alive, barely, but he's still breathing."

"What would Diana say." Upon hearing her name, Clark's entire body clinched up in discomfort. Less than an hour ago, Clark had to pry Diana from the hands of Doomsday before he could snap her in half. The monster was utterly unstoppable, for even a demi-goddess was bested by the beast. She was currently in the infirmary along with the Green Lanterns Hal Jordan and John Stewart receiving attention to their wounds. Diana would be making a faster recovery than the two Lanterns but her well-being was still a sensitive topic for Clark. Ever since their kiss that night at the Lincoln Memorial all those years ago, their relationship blossomed, it became stronger as time went by. Diana was still new to the world, her relationship with Steve Trevor only confirmed that_. _She may have been new to the world but she wasn't a liar or a player by any means. She sees no point in playing with the emotions of others, and she ended things with Steve as best as she could. She knew his heart was broken, but she wouldn't dare lead him on. She loved him yes, but after a year with him, she realized it was in a friendly way. After the break-up Steve out of spite said hurtful things to her, she felt horrible about it all. Steve was the first man she ever saw, and he changed her viewpoints on man, or at least convinced her to see the good in the hearts of men. She almost thought she was a terrible person for bringing such pain to another, but the Amazon in her spoke out against the thought deeming it foolish. _Why toy with another's feelings? If you harbor no intention for love on that scale with a man then why entertain the thought any longer? _Easier said than done by far.

And then there was Kal.

Superman.

Clark.

A man of many identities for sure.

He fought with ferocity, but made sure to stick with the moral code to never kill. Such was the way of the Justice League, to protect the many from the villainy that stretched far and wide. He was still the brash, young, infuriating yet extremely handsome man he was 5 years ago when she first met him. But without a doubt she knew he was the one who had captured her heart. He made sure to even help look after Zola and to find Zola's baby which was captured by Hermes. Until Kal came along, Diana was a headstrong, prideful, intelligent, and beautiful young woman. While these traits hadn't changed over the years, she now had to consider Kal's feelings and thoughts greatly, for they were in a relationship that had spanned over the last 4 years, things like marriage and children were brought to mind, but due to their jobs being ever so busy they couldn't find the time. Hell, they could barely spend weekends together without an emergency call from Bruce telling them they were needed somewhere.

_If only mother could see us…._

_No, don't even dwell on that. _She would tell herself, but she couldn't help the almost overwhelming sadness that periodically threatens to devour her. It isn't everyday you come home to find your home and civilization was ravaged by the very same Goddess that you would pray would guide you through the dark. It isn't everyday that people you've known since birth were reduced to mindless snakes, and your mother was reduced to stone. But then again…

_There's a 99% chance that you aren't Wonder Woman._

But there was a 100% chance that no matter the circumstances, a brash, young, infuriating yet extremely handsome man in the iconic blue and red armor would be there to hold her tight, without any worries of her suffocating under his embrace. For meta-humans like Diana and Kal, the need to hold back was ever present in there lives. A slap could be fatal, a poke feels like a stab wound, a kiss is a battering ram, and sex was dangerous. Even a handshake or a hug had to be taken with caution. But the story changes when you get involved with another meta. Perhaps this is what drawn her to him and vice versa, they were truly unique and alien in their own ways. While she was born on Earth, her world on Themyscira was entirely different and isolated from the "Man's World". And Kal? Well, he was an alien that was saved from annihilation by his parents Jor- El and Lara Lor-Van. They both filled the void that for the other, making sure not to let it overtake them. She persisted on not needing help, that she could handle her personal issues on her own, but _Gods those blue eyes… _

It was easy for Clark to give help to those that needed it, and while he knew he couldn't save everyone at any given time, he knew that evil prevails when good men do nothing. So what sense did it make to sit on his ass all day? He pushed himself farther than he should have, he cajoled and threatened his enemies with his own notion of victory. What frustrated him to no ends was that _no one seemed to be listening_. Not the media of course, but the villains themselves. Why do they keep coming back? I stop them each time, I take off the pressure the I use to pull my punches a little less each time but they _still _want more. He even decided to discipline himself more by trying to learn new fighting styles through spars with Diana and allowed Bruce to show him a couple techniques. He started spending more time in his Fortress of Solitude, consulting the holograms of his father on Kryptonian hand to hand combat techniques. But no matter how craftier and edgier Clark got, they just never seemed to give up. Is death the only- _NO_, _my word is bond. I refuse to take that step. But when does it ever stop?_ These thoughts plagued his mind, his Earth parents always taught him to see through the evil in men. 'Cause they stood in front of the good ones. You lead by example, so if Superman killed Lex Luthor tonight, what good would come of it? Sure his life would be a lot easier, but the fight continues, and you'll end up being consumed by what you fight.

But a certain Amazon warded those thoughts away.

Diana.

Wonder Woman.

No, Diana.

She wasn't a celebrity in his mind, she was a young woman that knew pain, and faced virtually the same challenges he did. While he was in love before, he never pursued it for more than what he could. Children were unlikely, a Kyrptonian child would tear the mother apart from the inside. Human and Kryptonian physiology were just _too different. _

_Story of my life. _

But what about a Kryptonian and an Amazon? Clark couldn't help but entertain the thought, but at this stage in their lives they couldn't. A child would throw a bone in their plans for right now, not that they didn't want one, that wasn't the case. But Earth needed saving, a LOT. Their lives were too busy and these villains were getting nastier and more devious as the days went by. But there was something extremely tantalizing about being with someone you didn't have to hold back with. Someone who didn't falter under your touch. Hell, if she started hitting you, you could actually feel it! _Rao, she does hit hard. Those damn blue eyes though…_

And it was that very reason that when Bruce mentioned her name, Clark couldn't help but falter, if even for a second. He could of lost the love of his life that day, the only other meta who he bothered wanting to have understand him so deeply. He was running on pure emotion and adrenaline, he didn't need much food or sleep as humans did, he could go on without them for much longer periods of time, but he felt so tired after seeing her almost get snapped in half by Doomsday. It was a horrible feeling, it was a tiredness that wouldn't let you rest, in fact it put you on high alert. He stayed with her for the past hour and a half since he killed Doomsday.

He could still remember the sight, her beautiful, strong body, almost bent in half by the vile, spike skinned abomination. He could remember how fast he flew over to her position and charged at the beast. Making it relinquish it's hold on her, he grabbed Doomsday by the waist and flew up towards space, far from where there would be anymore collateral damage. He flew higher and flew towards the sun, the beast would pay, it would die. It was too dangerous to be left alive and Clark knew it. He flew towards the sun, ignoring the vicious blows the beast was inflicting on his back, he felt no pain, it was time to let go. Once he was close enough to the sun, he let the beast go only to charge at it again. With such close proximity to the sun, Clark could feel his punches carrying more power and velocity. The beast would have been struck into orbit around Venus but Clark kept his hand around the large, tree-stump-like throat of the monster in a vice grip to ensure the monster stayed in his clutches. Doomsday tried fighting back for it knew no fear, it wanted to kill what registered in it's mind as it's greatest enemy and challenge, a Kryptonian. While Doomsday was perversion of Kryptonian DNA (Clark's) it still didn't possess the god-like abilities Clark possessed. _Lex must have left that out in the manual_, Clark laughed to himself as he continued the assault. Doomsday landed a hard ounch to Clark's jaw but his rage wouldn't allow him to flinch, it was as if he was struck by a pillow, a spiky one at that. Finally he let go of the beast's throat only to give it a double axe-handeled punch right on the top of its skull. The monster began to shoot out towards space but in a blur, Superman flew to Doomsday in its anticipated trajectory path, and delivered a shattering kick to the torso, sending the monster flying right back towards the sun.

_Enough of this! _Clark spat in his mind as he blurred back towards the beast and grabbed hold of its throat once more, he was fighting with such ferocity and brutality, he was glad no one had seen this side of him, _this is the power that makes them afraid, this is what they should fear. _Referring to the many villains like Lex, Clark decided he would send a message to him later, but for now Doomsday needed to be dealt with.

Clark closed his eyes, gathering the energy that coursed through his body, transferring some of it towards his eyes, he felt a great control over his heat vision, he charged the heat rays within his eyes to a new height of depth, one that felt new, and raw. But surprisingly within his control, he then fired the beams, and let the beast go, he then tilted his head back and let loose even more powerful streams of heat vision straight through Doomsday's face. A large crater where it's face was were the remnants of such a blast. He then let his heat vision carry over the rest of the monster's lifeless body, effectively disintegrating Doomsday.

Clark shook the memories away, shifting back to the conversation with Bruce.

"It's over Bruce. Today I mean. But a message must be sent to the rest of them. People like Luthor. I'm gonna go check on her again."

And with that, Clark spun around from the observation window, leaving a speechless Bruce Wayne behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Never Again

Strikers

"Watch your hands idiot! This suit costs more than you." Luthor scolded the guard that threw him into his new cell at Strikers, showing a complete lack of sympathy for Luthor's well-being let alone his fancy suit.

"That suit is going in the furnace, keep talking I might just toss you in with it."

"You can't touch me idiot, you know who I am? I'll tear Strikers down right before your eyes!"

The guard grumbled under his breath and slammed the cell door in Luthor's irritated face.

"Fuckin bald-headed rich boy." He said as he walked away, the sound of footsteps and the keys dangling by his hip growing ever so distant were a sign that the guard was far enough for Lex to initiate step one of his escape plan.

"Peasants. Who gave them the right to be so arrogant." Lex muttered to himself in reference to the jailor that was now sitting behind his desk, with his feet kicked up, watching the mini-tv that sat in front of him.

_I'll be out of here soon enough though. I'd rather not wait for a lawyer this time, it takes too long anyways, I'll just pay off the right people and the slate is clean. Works every time. _Smirking_ to _himself Lex was truly satisfied with how the day had went so far. Less than an hour ago he had finally figured out a way to break Superman, judging by the beating Superman had given him, Lex could see he wounded the Alien in more ways than one. Through the eyes of the beast, Lex watched the whole thing. After all it was his creation, so it was only natural for him to watch its progress. He didn't expect it to actually kill Superman, and quite frankly wasn't surprised Superman had won. What did surprise him was the tenacity he showed in battle with his Project Doomsday. This was the second time Lex had unleashed the beast on the world, and while Superman had defeated the beast once before, it was with the help of the rest of his _lackeys_.

And that Amazing Woman, oh no that "Wonder Woman" of his.

_Hah, so pathetic, the perfect couple. The media just loves to eat their own hearts out with those two._ Lex truly was disgusted once he heard of their union. They had made it public over a year ago and ever since, Earth was never the same. Gossip ran wild about the two young heroes, everything else was ignored. The Daily Planet was the tip of the media spear so to speak, since one of their lead reporters Lois Lane had first hand experience with Superman, and through him she claimed to have met Wonder Woman. She claimed that Wonder Woman was courteous and graceful in every way possible, but it wasn't hard to notice that with Superman she was almost territorial, or really….protective to put it mildly. Princess Diana of Themyscira, the fantasy of many men and women alike. Even Lois who was the human embodiment of the sin Pride admitted she felt ousted by the Amazon.

Lex wasn't completely immune to human emotion, he could certainly understand why Superman found her so interesting. Beyond her obvious features, she was an alien of this world just as _he _was. _No matter, she can burn with the rest of that gang of costumed buffoons. If she loves him so much, she can die with the blasted alien. _Lex decided it was time to get moving and so he sat down on the bed in his cell, positioning himself towards the barred bulletproof window. He opened his mouth and reached inside to pull on a fake tooth in the upper right corner of his mouth. He could feel the tooth begin to shift and felt along the right side of it, he pressed the newly formed button and activated his distress beacon. It would only be a matter of time before he would be busted out of this hellhole, after all, prison is no place for a billionaire.

Watchtower

Bruce stood there for a moment in the observation room. He was upset, not only because his friend wouldn't see his reasoning, but because the day he was preparing for ever since they met was about to come a lot sooner than he wished. He knew that a collection of such higher powered meta-humans in one combined effort could one day implode due to conflicting egos and opinions, which is why he tried to avoid attachments all together. He didn't expect that he and Clark would grow to be such good friends as quick as they did. While they both came from different backgrounds, they both knew the meaning of loss. Bruce lost his right before his very eyes, Clark literally lost his world before he could even remember what it looked like. They both have lost their parents, albeit on two different scales but still they could understand the others pain. Rage could fuel both of them just at the very sight of the defenseless and the voiceless getting taken advantage of. They both wanted to make a difference, to be the voice for the voiceless, to shield the defenseless. And it pained Bruce to see that Clark had changed so much in a day. He shook all these emotions aside as he always has, in order to do what needs to be done. Batman and Superman were now on two different sides of the hero spectrum. One believed that justice changes along with the times, that perhaps lethal force should be permitted when necessary. The other believed that killing makes you no different than what you set out to stop. You'll become a murderer, and once you get the taste of killing, you'll just keep on feeding in yourself with it. If worse comes to worse, then Bruce will be prepared.

Infirmary

Clark stepped in to see Diana, Hal, and John still unconscious on their beds, Atom and Mr. Terrific working on stabilizing their patients. Dr. Light called in to say she would help and requested transport. Thanks to her help, Diana would awaken soon, the others would probably still be unconscious for a couple of days at the most. The battle with Doomsday was costly, and the man responsible should be joining its creation in death, but the code of ethics had to be upheld, no killing. Clark was disgusted with the thought, how many must die just to throw a madman in prison? Knowing they will eventually escape and cause more lives to end, it doesn't make sense to just lock them up and throw away the key. _Have I fallen so far in one day? _Regret soon rushed through Clark, he couldn't believe that he had contemplated murder! While yes, it was a very reasonable decision, taking a life is never acceptable, there is always a better, cleaner way. But like everything else, you had to work for it. The easy way out grants temporary satisfaction, the Kents had taught him that. Jor-El says that while killing is a solution taken to the extreme, it is none the less, still a solution, and in some cases is completely unavoidable. Would Ma and Pa Kent share the same reasoning? _What the hell am I thinking? _Trul confused and lost in his thoughts, Clark held his head in hand as he leaned against the threshold of the door. Suddenly, the realization hit him that he had almost lost not one, but THREE friends, and in the future would no doubt lose more. By not killing Lex, would Doomsday be respawned again, this time with more abilities, and an even stronger urge to maim, and kill? If so then how can he be stopped without any lives lost in the process? His eyes fell on Diana's limp form and his feet began moving from under him. He was in an instant at her bedside, grief fallen over his facial expression. Ray and Michael knew what this was, they had wisely gave the man his space. Kimiyo didn't need to be there to know what it meant either, she backed off as well, tending to the fallen Green Lanterns.

"Diana… Never. Never again."

His hand gripped hers, tightly. His world was almost destroyed once again, but this time in perfect view, so he would remember. Even a super-man could feel heartbreak, for he was what he was.

A Man.

Alien.

But Human to the core.

Never Again.

He kissed her on the forehead and took a seat next to her, he turned on his x-ray vision to examine her injuries more closely. Broken ribs, wrists, knuckles were pushed out of their sockets and so was her left shoulder. It didn't look good, but he could see that her wounds were healing rapidly. As a demi-goddess it was to be expected of her, but in his eyes, she was a regular woman who didn't choose how she came to be or what powers she was given. Through loss, you find love, and through love you find a new life and identity. Clark hoped they would forge a new life, one without gods, or kryptonite. One without a lasso of truth or heat vision. The tiara and the S would still be there, but combined they signified union.

Diana and Clark

_She could have died._

_Could have._

_Would have._

_But didn't. _

_Never again_, he swore to himself.

Once she awakened, he knew what he had to do, he knew what measures needed to be taken. No longer would he allow lives to be taken in his presence. If Earth needed a hero, then the heroes needed a change, killing was not an option at the moment, but apparently nothing is safe from the clutches of change. He leaned into her, and kissed her on the forehead, and then the lips. Letting it savor for a moment, a tear fell out, and onto her cheek. Sadness, overwhelmed him again. She couldn't kiss him back, but once she awoke, she would, and he'd be right there with her. Clark Kent once again realized just what it meant to be a hero.

You have to deal with losses.

You take them and move on.

But this?

No. Never.

_Not while I have these damn powers._


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: For those that are wondering by now of whether or not I am going to be following the Injustice timeline, then yes, in a way I will be. At the same time I will be following the New 52 as well. Superman isn't going to be a stone cold killer, because that isn't believable. It wouldn't be right. But its also equally unbelievable that he is a boy scout like how he's been presented for decades. Superman is a Super(Man) and he is presented with challenges that even normal people face such as conflicting thoughts and emotions. No one wants to see their girlfriend or wife hurt, or in Batman's case, a single event such as losing your parents can change your life forever. Wonder Woman connects to Clark so easily because they're both aliens in a world that is afraid of what they don't know. Back to the story though, hope you guys enjoy (:_

The Deadly "What Ifs"

Watchtower

"Victor, beam me down to my mansion."

"Me too." Zatanna's voice was heard, but the woman wasn't seen.

"Zatanna?" Bruce called her name and looked around the room, hoping to find some trace of the woman, she sounded like she was right next to him. _How the hell did she? Do I really wanna know._

"LEAVER. Right here." She uttered the spell and in an instant she appeared right behind Bruce. He jumped, and she almost giggled at this, but she could tell how serious of a mood he was in so she chose not to. But still, she surprised the Batman, she's gonna have to tell Barry and Hall about this one.

"How the hell? Nevermind, you're not coming with me."

"Oh come on you look like you could-"

"No."

"Bruce!"

"What the hell do you want me to say?"

"Uh, guys…" Cyborg tried to interject over the communicator, only to be cut off.

"Hold on Vic, Bruce why do you always do this? Just stop being so, so, Batmany!" Zee quickly cut in.

"Zatanna." Bruce groaned and held his head in his hands, rubbing his forehead. The stress of today combined with the previous argument with Clark was visible on his mind.

"No, its not gonna be that easy this time. You're not gonna shoot me a Batman glare scare and think that's it. Now Vic teleport me down with Bruce!"

"Victor." Bruce warned.

"Ugh." _Damn, I'm really not trying to catch a batarang or a spell right now._

"Maybe you guys can take this somewhere else? You know like the cafeteria, the conference room, the Batcave…."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Oh god…"

"Bruce I just want to freakin talk to you! I've known you since we were kids, you get that? Before you became…Before you became…Well, this!" She flung her hands out towards him, as if she was presenting him to an audience of onlookers.

"This? The hell do you mean by "this"."

"The Batman Bruce." Her voice came into a whisper as she said this, and she leaned in to him, placing her hand on his chest.

"You know why I'm like "this". You of all people should know that Zatanna." His head slumped down a bit, he then sighed in defeat and tried to push her away, but she persisted and pulled him even closer. Trapping him because she knew he wouldn't back away, she put her hand on his cheek and moved it over so he faced her. They were now looking in to each others eyes, Bruce told her a while ago that her and him wouldn't work out, things would just be too complicated. Her, Talia, Selina, and a choice few others would make for a disastrous love life, but Zatanna was some one that seen through his Batman persona. She was attracted to Bruce for Bruce, not the mystery of the Batman.

"I do know. And you know me."

"So what? Are you trying to remind me of how wounded our souls truly are?"

"Yes. In case you haven't noticed Bruce, but I'm not exactly what you may think. There's more to me than what you see, it's annoying cause you don't even care to put your detective skills to use to figure that out. I know what you said 2 years ago, how it wouldn't work, well there hasn't been anyone else after that day Bruce…"

"Zatanna, I know what and who I am, the rich boy with issues, the Batman. I promised your dad I'd be there, and you know what? Fine, have it your way. Vic, beam us down to my mansion."

_Oh thank god. _"Right away."

A blue beam of light surrounded the two and they were transported to the main foyer of Bruce's mansion. It was barely 8 P.M. and no doubt Alfred was still taking care of things from the Batcave. But before Bruce can retire Alfred for the evening, he would have to deal with a certain raven-haired woman that had certainly grown-up in the past twenty years. Thick in all the right places, even Bruce had to admit that he must have been blind not to notice how much she has changed, _well she has grown up a lot, but still, it wouldn't be right to just lead her on like that… Damn she does look good though. No, it'd only complicated things for both of us._

"Zee. Look-" Before he could go any further she cut him off with a deep kiss, she let it linger before a moment before she started to push into him, she continued moving him towards a nearby chair that sat behind him from where he was standing in the foyer. At first Bruce was in shock, his eyes were wide open for the first half of the kiss, but his lips were complying with the kiss at the same time.

_Shit._

He knew he couldn't deny it any further, the damn "what ifs" were still lingering around in his mind, he wasn't sure where the hell this road would be taking them, but right now, there's no time for the "what ifs." Sure, he had a 12 year old son by his crazy, obsessive ex who just happens to be the daughter of one of his mortal enemies but hey, not every relationships perfect right?

_Great kisser though. Totally worth it. _Zee thought to herself. While she wasn't oblivious to the chaotic love life of one Bruce Wayne, she found that didn't exactly care about it too much. She wouldn't say she was in love with Bruce just yet, and she knew he definitely wasn't in love with her, but they had a connection, and it shown through more than just once. Perhaps this was the breakthrough they needed, she needed.

A moan of pleasure escaped her as he grabbed her waist and pulled her even closer on top of him. She was now straddling him, his armor proved to be rather impenetrable, but if she worked her womanly charms in the right way, then she would be able to finally get through the man that lay beneath. She let her hands run through his hair as he let his hands caress her body, his lips separated from hers in order to shimmy down along her neck, he sucked and bit down on her neck, not in a vampy way of course, but in a "damn I want you now" kind of way.

He took her coat off and threw it to the floor, soon after he started unbuttoning her white blouse, damn near ripping it off her. It was now completely unbuttoned and showed her well toned body and black laced bra underneath. He was so lost in the moment he didn't see Alfred poke his head around the corner. Alfred knew it was going to be one of those nights, he simply turned around and headed to Bruce's bedroom. Reaching into his pocket he left a condom on the nightstand, just in case you know, in case another homicidal child wound up on his doorstep 12 years later.

Alfred knew Bruce was going to have his hands full for the night, so he simply retired to his bedroom, and laid down to rest. _Some things never change. _A smile coming to his face as the elderly man quickly welcomed a good nights rest.

_Well this escalated quickly._

Bruce still had Zee on top of him, her kisses were like fire to him, blazing across his lips, consuming him by the moment. _I've never done it in the foyer before, wait have I? Well there is a first for everything I guess. I should really take this to my room but god I don't want to pull back._ Better judgment took precedence however, so he stood up whilst still kissing her carrying her in his arms and proceeded up the steps towards his bedroom.

"Bedroom. Is better. For this." He said in between kisses.

"Mmmm. Mhm." She moaned to him, this spurred him on even further.

Finally making it to his room he stopped at the foot of the bed and set her down. He gave her one last lingering kiss and then proceeded to expel his armor. She started to lick her lips at the sight of Bruce changing out of his gear, having never really seen him without a shirt on before she was mesmerized by how maintained his body truly was. The light was off so it was just the moonlight that shown through the window that illuminated things. He set his cowl down on the nightstand and noticed the condom that sat next to it, a rare smile came to his lips as he thought about his old faithful father-like butler, there wasn't one without the other, and it was times like this he truly noticed the little things Alfred does and has done for him. _Some things never change._He turned back towards the beautiful woman that lay eagerly, and hungrily waiting for him. It was going to be a night of magic, a great end to a harsh day. The future will be considered, but for now, only one other person mattered in the world right now, and he's ignored her for too damn long.

Watchtower, 1 Hour Later

_Gods… What has happened? Oh, yes of course…._

_Flashback, Metropolis, 3 Hours Ago_

The last thing Diana remembers is engaging the beast in downtown Metropolis. She tried to hold off the beast until Clark was finished helping out Shazam with fighting off Black Adam on the eastern side of town. It was definitely more than a coincidence that Black Adam was wreaking havoc on Metropolis the same day as Doomsday, but she would get answers out of him soon enough. Next thing she knows, the beast is tossing a couple cars at her, she dashes out of the way only to be struck by a street light that the beast ripped out from the sidewalk. It was on her in a moment, rolling out of the way from the pounce of the beast, she quickly got to her feet and unsheathed her sword and shield. She let loose a Amazon war cry and flew to the monster shield first. She bashed its chest upon impact and dodged its strikes. She knew she could go 100% against it so she waited for the opportunity to deal a mortal blow to it. She found it once the beast tried to strike her, she pivoted out of the way and hacked at the monster's arm. She pivoted once more on her heel and pulled her sword arm back, gathering strength and shoved the blade right through where the heart would be. She then yanked it out and repeated the process, this time through the beast's stomach. She yanked her sword back from its torso and bashed her shield against the back of its neck, sending it down to the ground with a lifeless thud.

What happened next was the scariest moment of her life.

She never took her eyes off her opponent, even under the pretense of total victory. She watched in horror as the wounds closed and the beast stirred again, and just as quick as it went down, it was back on up again. It turned to her and let out a blood curdling screech and charged her again. She tried to dodge its attacks and parry it once more but found that the skin seemed to be reinforced, more resistant to the blade, almost impenetrable! Suddenly the beast caught Diana's blade, and held it high, taking her with it. Next thing she knows, the beast with its free hand claws at her stomach, she could feel its talons clawing against her corselet, desperately trying to breach the tough skin that it protected. Eventually Doomsday withdrew its hand, just to place it around her throat. Diana tried to kick out of its grip, battering the arm that held her like a vice, anything she could to break free. She tried a new tactic, reaching up for her tiara, she decided it was either this, or death. Backup wasn't coming for another couple of minutes, and those minutes seemed more like hours on the battlefield. Seeing no other option she flung the tiara against the thick hard skull of the monster. The beast let out a blood-curdling wail, and released her whilst holding its head. This gave her a couple of precious moments to draw her breath and regroup. An empty car was rammed through a street light and a nearby building across the street from her. She gambled that if it would hurt it considerably, it would delay it a couple of moments more, she decided to put more breathing room between her and the beast so she dashed over to the car and pulled it out from the wreckage. It was calling on a bit more of her strength than she would have liked but she finally got the car out of the building and hoisted it up upon her shoulders. It was already advancing on her as she turned around, she immediately flung the vehicle at the beast with a good portion of her strength and thankfully, it sent Doomsday flying across the street and into an alley.

"Batman how far is Superman from my position?!" Diana said through her League communicator.

"Argh! Damnit. Hold on Lex's combat drones are giving me and Cborg a hard time here."

"I need to know now, this demon is incredibly strong, even more so than the last time."

"Fear it'll beat you Princess." A joke by the Batman at a time like this was surreal, but Diana paid no mind to it.

"You wish don't you. No matter, I'm still holding my own."

"No heroics Princess, he'll be there in 2 minutes." A smile actually came to Diana's face.

"Thank you Mr. Wayne I'll be sure to-" She couldn't finish because she had to dodge the car that she threw at the beast. She didn't anticipate it to recover so quickly!

"Nevermind, Wonder Woman out."

That would be the last time anyone heard from her for the next 4 hours.

The beast came at her once more with a speed and power that seemed to double in the past 30 seconds. She sent a roundhouse heel kick to its temple but it actually caught her foot with both hands, and swung her whole body against the building she pulled the car from 5 times. Each time she felt more life getting sapped out of her. Finally it stopped only to toss her down the street. She had no more weapons, her xiphos sword and shield were farther down the street and her tiara wasn't going to save her this time. Her lasso _might_ work but the beast was too fast. It would simply outmaneuver it, and would be on her in a second. For once she had to swallow her Amazon pride and accept that this beast was far too strong for her, it seemed to know no pain, no fear, it was truly a demon from the darkest depths of Tartarus in its truest form. She decided to hold it off for just a minute and a half, Clark is not far behind, but even a minute and thirty seconds felt like what seemed to be days. Seeing her attacker rush to her with bloodlust all over its face and her own blood over splotched on its hands and chest she went into a defensive position and attempted to parry its strikes.

It struck her with a hard overhead strike and followed up with a hard shoulder rush that sent her reeling but she pushed back the advance and followed up with a front flip kick that sent its skull crashing down. It jumped back up and continued the assault, but its punches were blocked by her bracelets. She tried to land a hard right cross but the beast parried this and gave her a hard forearm to the jaw. She landed with a thud only to be picked back up again, thunder sounded like it was looming closer by the second, sign that the Kryptonian warrior was drawing near. The forearm strike was the beginning of the end as the beast had its hand around her again, and held her up high, it lifted its free hand and placed it along her lower back and seemed to crouch down. Its knee was poking out and it was preparing to break her in two!

It didn't notice however the thunder drawing closer by the second. Once it had her propped above its knee ready to deal the final blow, what it didn't hear was the thunder. The thunder that was now beating down the street towards them.

"NO!"

And in an instant, the beast was taken away from the battle-torn city street and high up into the atmosphere. The last thing Diana remembers was the thunder, and the blue and reddish blur that followed it.

A smile came to her lips as she faded out of consciousness.

_Kal._

_Watchtower, Present_

_Kal. Oh how worried he must be. _

With a groan she sat up, her head was throbbing, her wounds were still fresh but not enough to keep her down thankfully.

"Gods…"

"I was wondering when you'd wake up."

She turns.

He's there.

"Kal. I'm-"

He cuts her off with a kiss.

She welcomes it. 4 hours seemed like 4 years.

"Shh. No need. It's over now Diana."

He says her name with a relief that he didn't bother hiding. 4 hours ago she could have died. What if she did die? Where would he be then? Where would the world be? Wonder Woman would be lost, and what of the League? 5 years seems so short compared to 10, to 20, or to 80 where most of us start meeting the end of our time.

5 years was enough.

Long enough.

In 5 years, the two most powerful beings on the planet had found so much in each other, and the world. In themselves, and through conflict.

We all struggle with the deadly "What ifs?"

Its our nature.

We make decisions that aren't always popular ones, with another, or worse…

With ourselves.

What if George Zimmerman was convicted of killing Trayvon Martin?

What if the UN didn't start shipping out troops to Syria?

What if there was no WWI and WWII?

Columbus thought at one point, "What if I don't make it back?"

We ALL think at one point or another, "What if I did/didn't do this or that?"

Rewinding time to change our choices and solutions are a luxury we don't have.

So we're stuck.

"Diana…"

"Kal you don't need to say it."

Another kiss in place of where words could take over.

"Enough words."

And another, much stronger and more passionate than the last.

"This is much better."

And another.

"Kal. Once I'm free to leave this-"

Damn another?

"Mhm, I'll wait another night, or a couple hours maybe."

Another one, but this time Diana almost pulled him on top of her bed, his hands were rushing through her white gown, her bloodied corselt and equipment were in a pile by her bed. His hands were furiously trying to get a feel of her, to reclaim what was almost lost to them forever. The punishment for a madman would wait until tomorrow. Luthor would pay, but he can wait another day in Strikers. He should have been lucky that Kal hadn't gotten a hold of him. At the back of his mind the Phantom Zone would have been a great idea for "rehabilitation", but like everthing else they would wait another day, 'cause he was here with the woman he was in love with. Doing what he can to make up for the deadly "what if" that plagued his mind the past couple of hours.

He broke free from her lips for only a moment just to gaze into them. _So damn beautiful, _he thought.

"I love you. So damn much." He finally spoke, it was more of a whisper, something only she could hear.

"And I love you Kal." She responded.

"Hold on for a second." He reluctantly got back up, but not before kssing her again. He bit his lip while pondering his next move, but decided he couldn't wait another night. He found Kimiyo for a second and asked her if it was alright if he tended to Diana in private at his Fortress for the rest of the night. She told him she was still in no shape for any "action" but she knew Clark wasn't a fool and was a very smart and capable man in his own right. His father being one of the smartest men on Krypton, she knew that Diana would be in good hands. Purely ecstatic he thanked Kimiyo and Ray and Michael as well. He also told them to take great care of Hal and John while they were there.

_Great men those two are. I'll make sure they won't be seeing this room for a while._

He bid farewell to his friends in the infirmary and walked back over to Diana to tell her the news.

"Hey, good news."

"Hm? It gets better than what I see?"

"Ha. Unbelievably yes it does."

"I may be injured but I'll still hit you Kal."

"God, you sure you're injured."

"Time will tell _Superman_."

"Ha, okay fair enough. Well listen, tonight you're gonna be spending the night with me. In my Fortress… If you'd like?" Somewhere in his own enthusiasm he'd forgotten to let her know of his plan. His heart pumped faster and faster while he awaited her answer.

"Hm, a night with you in your Fortress Kal? Sounds like you're trying to take advantage of my injuries." He sensed the teasing in her voice and couldn't help but smile and laugh. In such a short amount of time he realized just how much he truly missed her.

"Wait, what was that I heard about you hitting me, maybe it's my innocence that's at stake here tonight _Princess."_

"Haha, we'll see depending on the next kiss. Make it count."

Without need for further persuasion he pursed his lips to hers and gave her a long passion filled kiss before letting go, a triumphant look on his face as if he'd just done the impossible.

"How's that m'lady?"

"Close enough, at the Fortress we'll work on your technique."

"Well damn. You wound me Princess Diana of Themyscira."

"Now we're both on equal footing then Mr. Kent. Give me about an hour or so, I'll call you when I'm ready to go."

"Forgot how bossy you can be, but okay see you then Princess."

"I'm not pushy! Kal, Kal!"

With a smile on his face he tossed up a hand signaling bye and was already on his way to the cafeteria.

_She might be mad._

His super hearing caught her last sentence as he rounded the corner to the cafeteria, "So Infuriating!"

The smile grew wider.

_Some things never change._

_A/N: I hope you guys are enjoying this so far :D I decided I would make this a happy chapter, where Bruce and Clark both get a rather happy ending to a crappy day. But what happen's the day after? Well we'll see. Let me know how you guys like it so far (:_


	4. Chapter 4

The Only Easy Day… Part One

Somewhere in Gotham

Deathstroke.

Slade Wilson.

Whatever you want to call him.

No fucks given.

Just pay him and the job is done.

A business man like any other, he's always looking out for the highest bidder, but what exactly fuels such a man at his age that he continues to do what he does? _How the hell does he do it.. _Dick Grayson would often wonder. Only one man could answer that, and of course he wouldn't.

No one needs to know. Only one man has seen his face without death soon accompanying the visual, and that one lucky man is one Dick Grayson aka Nightwing. _The little bastard grew up, the Bats favorite Robin. Pff. _Countless times Deathstroke mused during his many encounters with Nightwing that he was quote "getting too old for this shit" unquote. Of course if he were any other man, this couldn't have been any farther from the truth, but as you may have guessed, he is no ordinary 78 year old man.

If any of his countless fights with the young avenger has taught him anything, its to count your graces. The fact he may be the age of an elderly man yet blessed with a 24 year old is a divine sign that he was meant for greater things other than a grade-A assassin and former T7 operative. The fact that Amanda Waller keeps trying to find him pisses him off to no end as well. He was better than this, chasing around guys like Nightwing just because he seen his face was getting old. Sure his pride was on the line but there was money to be made through other ventures. Reforming T7 certainly wasn't at the top of his list either. After he performed this last odd job, he would be done with this bad guy/good guy crap. Maybe take some time off, Bahamas are overrated, he found that out on a hit couple of months ago. _Hmph, these business types, their all the same, always tryna' get one over on each other. _Maybe a trip to Japan would do him good, get some culture in, plus the Japanese are known worldwide for their discipline, so it would be a trip worth taking.

_These kids these days think it's that simple, to just kill a man, no there's more than that. Just cause you throw in 6 zeroes behind a number doesn't make it easy. None of em know murder, they don't know what kind of contract they're putting in front of me. _

Slade lets out a tired sigh and sets out on his private mini submarine, en route to Strykers, it isn't everyday Lex Luthor hires you as a human contingency plan, especially when he's throwing around 7 figures to bust him out before his trial at 1 pm, it was barely hitting 9, he would be there before 9:30.

_Typical rich-boy. _He mused with a smile on his face, as he prepped his submarine, and in a moment he was off.

Wayne Manor

_Damn, 9 already. _

A still half-sleep Bruce Wayne almost shattered his alarm clock to pieces. The night before was better than he could have imagined. It started around 8 pm and carried on till 1 in the morning. He felt apprehensive at first about staying a whole night from the city he swore to protect but for some reason he couldn't avoid the beautiful, young woman that lay next to him, stirring, but still holding on to sleep. The best night he's had in years, it was even better than the nights he spent with Selina and Talia respectively. But he'd never tell them that of course.

Luthor's trial was at 1, and he was no doubt probably working on a way out of Strykers at the moment. Having anticipated this, he sent Tim Drake and his son Damian Wayne (much to his own displeasure but he has his mothers persistence) over to keep watch at the super prison. He glanced over to his side and seen Zatanna was still sleeping peacefully. He would have a lot to discuss with her at a later time but like always duty calls. He leaned over and gave her a kiss on the forehead and slowly started to get out of the bed before she finally spoke.

"I was wondering how long it would take you." Stunned, he looked back at her.

_Shit._

"I-uh, have to get ready for Luthor's trial Zatanna. You know this."

"Duh, I knew that. I was wondering how long it would take for your playboy instincts to kick in."

"Do I really want to know what you mean by that?"

"If this is how you normally treat your women then yes you might. Basically, you would have tried to sneak out while I was still sleep, left me a cute little note about some non-existent conference you had to go, then you'll have Alfred tell her" Zee stopped and cleared her throat and tried to imitate the English butler as best she could: "Master Wayne sends you his apologies that he couldn't be available for you this morning but he wishes you a good day and will contact you soon."

Bruce actually smiled at this, he found her humor refreshing and couldn't help but to respond with his own.

"Got me. They never complain when I "contact" them later.

"Wow. Well I'm honored to be added to your one night stand hall of fame Brucie boy."

"Ugh, Brucie? Really, I thought we were done w that since like the 4th grade." He gave her a mock Batman glare scare but she of course shrugged it off. He loved that about her.

"Look Zee, we need to-"

"No no, I know what this was, I'm a big girl now Bruce I can handle myself. But I would want this to work, and don't feed me that different worlds crap either. You're the detective so you think of every possibility, so think of the possibility of us making it work."

_Damn she's good._

_Damn I'm good._

Bruce was in deep thought now, he knew he definitely wasn't one to judge anothers love life. Ever since John Constantine found Zatanna Bruce felt disgusted even thinking about her romantically. Not that he thought she was ugly or anything but he was just beyond irritated by Constantines mere presence. He felt like he was poisoning her mind, like she could do way better than him. Of course he scoffed the possibility that he was jealous cause that's just ridiculous, she was a grown woman and he had other priorites to attend to. But damn, Constantine? Really?

But considering how much has already happened, he knew he could not hold Constantine against her any longer, she was her own woman, and he honestly believed her when she said there was no one else.

"Because of me, you didn't… date?"

"Okay Bruce I didn't mean to feed your ego, but there's no point in hiding feelings anymore Bruce." She got up and allowed the bedsheets to roll off of her body, showing Bruce her well-toned body. She gives him a fiery kiss that lingered longer than she thought it would, she looks into his eyes and smiles and begins to move off the bed.

"Zee wait." He gets off the bed and moves close to her.

"I'm not that good with words that pertain to this kind of thing but, I want you to know that I-I'm interested. Like you said, I'm a detective and yes you're right, that different worlds crap isn't gonna cut it anymore. You know about me, and those…around me. And you know who I'm referring to, but uh, lets see where this goes. Sound good?

She smiles.

_Finally._

"Yes Bruce. Sounds great. Now, don't you have a criminal to go moon over. And if you even think I mean Catwoman or whats her name? Tali? Whatever, yeah, I'll kill you k?" She kisses him again, the playful side of her never ceasing to lighten the usual stoic demeaner of the Dark Knight. He laughs and moves over to his curtains and opens them. Welcoming the sunlight in, he moves over to his armor which still laid in the same pile he left it last night and begins to put it on bit by bit.

"Okay okay. You know people are becoming more scared of you than me."

"Haha, how so?"

"Well, I don't know, but saying your spells backwards at any given moment is definitely not the reason at all."

"You're right, they're probably intimidated by me."

"Yeah, Clark especially." Upon saying his name, Bruce was reminded of the unpleasant conversation he had with the man yesterday. He was considering banning Clark from Luthor's trial but figured that would be an overreaction and would only spur on the Kryptonian's rage even further. He would talk to him about yesterday after the trial. No doubt he'll be there.

"Ha, I bet. Hey, um. Ah, gimme a call? Yeah? Maybe tonight or after the trial. Anytime really is fine, you know, when you're not in total Bat-mode. I don't start my tour for another 2 weeks, how convenient that it'll be in Gotham."

Bruce paused for a second, he was slipping on his boots when she proposed the idea.

_A date huh._

"I'll see. Really I'll try."

"Mhm, okay Mr. Wayne, don't be a stranger now." She winked at him then called Cyborg for transport.

"Trust me, I'll keep in touch."

He smiled back.

The blue light swirled around her.

In a second she's gone.

Bruce sighs, the morning after is always tiresome.

Now it was time to see that the madman makes it to his trial. Before leaving he notifies Alfred he'll be out, and in the next moment he takes the Batwing and flies off towards Strykers.


	5. Chapter 5

The Only Easy Day….Part 2

Fortress of Solitude

Clark was in the bathroom contemplating on whether he should shave or not. He was getting rather lazy lately with his grooming and was sporting a light stubble since yesterday. Its grown a bit thicker now and gave him a more rugged look. His hair was still short and unkempt and the same unruly curl hung over his forehead. All in all, Clark didn't look a day over 21, but he sure as hell didn't feel like it. He spent an amazing night with Diana, while he couldn't do what he wanted to do exactly with Diana due to her injuries, her company was more than enough to make his night.

It displeased him greatly to have to wake up knowing that he would have to attend the madman Lex Luthor's trial, but he figured he might as well show up and see to it personally that Lex get put away for good this time. The trial would be held in the Hall of Justice, security would be tight having consisted of the Green Lantern's Kyle Rayner and Alan Scott keeping watch, Batman and his Robins Tim Drake and his son Damian would be watching the perimeters, and Cyborg would keep overwatch. A Supreme Court judge would be presiding over the case and the Metropolis PD would also make it a point to be there, since they were not to be left out of such a case.

From the outside looking in your first thought would be: "Wow, he's fucked!"

Clark knew better.

Truth is, it was to be expected that Luthor would attempt to worm his way out, and he had the funds to do this. If you didn't know Lex Luthor you would think that he would have no money left from all the trouble he's caused. But Clark as well as the majority of the Justice League that has dealt with him in the past knows full well that the world, for some sick reason, _needs_ Lex Luthor. They have depended on his goods and resources for so long that locking him up and throwing away the key for good would just not be good for business. 74% of the American stock market depended on him, 42% of the global trade was also dependant on his success. War was plaguing Earth, civil war engulfed Africa, another World War was brewing in Syria, not to mention the various shadow wars being fought behind the scenes. The drug cartels were still rampaging through Mexico and were infecting the streets of America, having enveloped California and Texas the quickest.

While he knew something's should be left alone to the non metas to handle, it didn't sit right with him to just ignore these events completely. He did his best to convince the rival governments to stand down but egos in power are not a good combination. When he did speak to a level headed politician they were never the ones who could make a difference. They were either backed up by a higher power and couldn't risk hurting that alliance, or they just simply could not do anything about it. There would be a media backlash against him if he started dabbling in the wartime affairs of men, and he didn't want to ruin what little trust and understanding he had accumulated with the American government or any government for that matter. The Japanese and the Israeli governments were in talks with him a month prior but these were secret meetings between the three. He understood that they couldn't hold these meetings all the time but they could at least keep in contact. He had to gather up enough support from the worldwide governments by performing heroic acts in their own respective borders.

He would watch videos of the cartel cutting off the heads of women and men alike, taking lives whenever they pleased. It angered him greatly, he knew corruption ran rampant, the only reason these acts of violence were being permitted was because money and a great deal of it was involved. Perhaps Lex was involved? Bruce said he was investigating into who Lex's own benefactors was, and who he was supporting behind the scenes but so far he has found little. What he did find was evidence that linked business and mogul and socialite Morgan Edge and Luthor to the Yakuza, and the Conry's, a powerful Irish mob family that made millions around the world through their drug trafficking, prostitution and gun running activites. Locking up Edge and Luthor would be a big step in cracking down on international foul play, money ran around the world quicker than Barry could, it was passing through someone's grubby greedy hands and onto another's this very moment. For every penny made a life was lost or affected negatively in the long term. Edge was arrested, but Luthor's influence saved him. There are just too many things wrong with a beautiful planet like this one. But like anyone else, you protect your home, you don't let anyone shit where you eat. A lesson he learned from Hal a few years back.

Diana was in the shower, the bathroom door was closed so the hot temperature of the water was causing steam to build up. This was fine for the both of them since temperature wasn't a problem for them like the others. Ever since Clark started finding out more and more about his Kryptonian heritage he has been staying at the Fortess rather than his apartment more and more. This was fine with Diana too, since she liked the privacy away from prying eyes like Clarks best friend Jimmy Olsen whom he shared the apartment in Metropolis with.

Certain parts of the Fortress had a females touch to it, and that female's touch had an Amazon's touch to it. Themysciran fabrics and designs and well as Greek styled furniture was in place in the living areas of the Fortress, while Clark had his video games and computers set up in the entertainment sections. Clark had gotten a raise at the Planet and his popular blogs found a sponsor in one Bruce Wayne, who had conveniently invested in the Planet as well. Thanks to the new income flowing in, he was more flexible in what he wanted to do. In less than 6 months the Daily Planet was expanded, and now had its own tv show on the Wayne Entertainment channel. Clark wasn't much for the spotlight but as Lois would say: "Listen Smallville, if you want to make it in a life like this, you have to you know, grab the entertainment world by the balls." Since then Clark has been getting paid basically triple of what he'd been making a year ago. Financially wise, things were finally looking up for him. He was able to preserve his family's property and seen to it that the farm and it's animals were taken care of regularly. Bruce said that it was the least he could do for Clark, stating that even though he didn't exactly do friends, Clark was "alright". Clark laughed and said that the feeling was mutual.

_Bruce. We didn't exactly leave off on the right foot yesterday._

Clark knew he would see Bruce sometime today either after the trial or before it. They would have a lot of things to talk about no doubt.

"Kal?" The soft but confident voice shook him out of his thoughts.

"Huh?"

"The trial is in a couple of hours and I'm feeling much better…care to join me."

It was less of a question and more of a command, a smile came to his lips as he dropped his boxers and hopped in the shower with her, the warm water instantly welcomed him in.

She had a smile on hers as she heard him step in, she knew he wanted it as much as she did and that he would be powerless (for once) to resist. She had her back turned to him, a sign that he was to make the first move. She looked like a goddess as always, but the sight of the water running down her body was something a man nowadays would kill for.

Wonder Woman naked in their shower.

Clark silently praised Rao and proceeded to embrace her under the warmth of the showerhead. Moving the long ebony hair from one side of her neck to the other so he could lead a trail of kisses down her neck. She leaned her head over to the right to give him a better vantage point, while she had one hand around the back of his head moving her fingers through his hair, the other hand was moving with his that he was caressing her with. Soon enough their lips met and the arousal deepened for them both. His left hand roamed even further down from her chest, he took his time, allowing her to feel every second just the way she liked. Eventually his hands went further and further down, the closer he got, the more intensified her moans became until he found his target.

He had the tempo memorized.

She liked things slow, _at first._

The first strokes were the slowest, and went in the deepest.

There was no rushing with this woman, _his_ woman.

Everything would fall in place.

So when he could feel her thighs start to tremble, that's when he knew to pick up the pace.

Sex wasn't all about getting yours.

After all, its better to give than to receive.

His fingers pick up the tempo, driving their way in and out.

Eventually the pleasure becomes too much, and she can't even moan anymore. Her mouth just hangs open, the look of ecstacy clear on her face. She has her hand around his neck still, clutching the unkempt locks, whispering his name to spur him on further.

Once her body starts to slouch and lean into him, he knows.

After 4 years of being with her, he should know.

He extracts her finger once more, and turns her around. Their lips pursing together fiercely, he begins to lift her into his arms and presses her against the wall. He holds up her legs and her arms soon find themselves wrapped tightly around his neck. Their lips never parting unless for a mere second or two to breathe, he finally smoothes his way into her.

She gasps in his ear, and whispers his name once more.

"Kal."

Her voice echoes in his ear and throughout his mind. Like the water of the shower they are currently sharing, it washes away the grime and hurt of the stresses inside his mind.

Just like with his fingers, the thrusts are slow at first.

They are both aware of the pleasure they are receiving, and they both eagerly move into the other, trying desperately to bridge the imaginary gap between them. In truth they couldn't be any more closer, in fact they are already connected, literally and figuratively.

Why he hasn't already popped the question is lost on him, he was certain he was in love with her and he knew it was mutual. Perhaps once he has settled this trial he would finally give it some real thought. Diana deserved that much, to be honest she deserved the world for all she's done.

She whispers his name again, and the tidal wave once again comes over him. It's like a state of peace that he's rarely blessed with, even when he's at the Fortress. He forgets he's a hero, he only remembers he's a man. He forgets she's Wonder Woman and remembers that she's just a woman. He only remembers that they are together and that what they want is currently conjoined with the other.

The troubles of a lifetime are forgotten, a madman's trial awaits later in the afternoon. Perhaps sometime after the the trial he would go back to Smallville and see if he could find the engagement ring that Pa Kent had given Ma Kent all those years ago. The ring itself was a beauty, it was a simple, yet elegant diamond ring that definitely may have set Pa's wallet back quite a lot, it was simple, yet elegant. The money was worth it for the woman he loved and his parents had passed it a long to him with the hopes that when he found a woman worth the value of the ring, he would come back to Smallville and take that step. Deep down, he knew she was the one. In the deep blue powerful yet soft eyes that could match his, he knew all the searching, the yearning for someone like him, someone who would take the loneliness away, was over.

_A/N: I wanted to establish a bit of the setting of my fanfic. It is an AU storyline so don't be surprised when you find that a couple of things are different, as well some choice characters. I wanted to fill in the behind the scenes a bit, show you guys some of the things Lex would do if he was in modern times. More will be explored in the upcoming chapters, and Lex's trial approaches. Lets not forget about Deathstroke. Hope you guys enjoy so far (:_


	6. Chapter 6

The Only Easy Day…Part 3

21 Miles off the Metropolis Coast Line

_Weapons Check_

_.45 Magnum with hollow tip rounds …_

_7.62 Bosnian Ak-74u with FMJ rounds…_

_Cambodian King Cobra Venom Laced Katana _

_Breach n' Clear charges… _

_Smoke, frags, flashes…_

_Israeli Combat Knife, haha oh yes.._

_That should be it, better double the stealth systems, I should also make sure the EMP missles are ready. Let me double check the prison's layout. _

_Easy money._

_Luthor's cell is on the Southeast side, I don't feel like shooting through an entire cell block, or two, maybe three, okay I wouldn't mind the shooting but that's too much attention. Good thing I have a "contact" on the inside. _

Deathstroke picks up his "work phone" and searches through his contacts and finds "Karlo". He clicks on the name and puts the phone to his ear.

"Is it time."

"Mhm."

"Where are you."

"Not far, about 15 minutes out at the rate I'm going."

"Hurry up Deathstroke, I'm eager to get the show started, I can just hear the applause from the crowd now."

_What a fuckin' weirdo._

"Righht. Well, I'm almost there, I know how much you actor types love the leading role so I trust you won't disappoint."

He hangs up and starts to go over the blueprints once more. He has already synchronized Luthor's current location to his mini map and set his course once again for the island prison. This would be the greatest prison break in the history of man; Lex Luthor would be in and out before anyone knew it as if he wasn't there to begin with.

Slade walks over to his armory and contemplates what kind of armor he should take for this op. He has light, medium, heavy, or "adaptive" armor that has a combination of all three in all the right places. It's summer time and Metropolis can be quite hot in the summer so he decides to go with the light armor for today. Besides, it was an in & out stealth job so light armor would do nicely.

Once again, a sly smile crossed the old merc's face.

_Definitely easy money._

20 Miles away from Vantage Point- Batwing

"Batman to Red Robin, what's your status."

"Red Robin here, keeping overwatch over Strykers. No movement detected, guards have maintained their shifts from earlier this morning. No change, over."

"Stay on the lookout, I'll be there in 10 minutes. Where's Robin? Over."

"Right here _father._"

Bruce sighs, lately his son's attitude has been rather sour. But for the life of him he couldn't figure out why the brash young child couldn't see from his point of view for once.

"It's important that you keep your head during this op. Don't over-pursue like you did before."

"Yeah yeah, cooler heads prevail."

Bruce groans in irritation, _just like his damn mother. _

"Alright cut the radio chatter until I get there. Batman out."

He cut the coms and glanced out the window of his view of Metropolis, _it's a beautiful city, I'll give Clark that. But it's no Gotham._

He would be arriving in about 10 minutes so he allowed himself a couple minutes worth of relaxation. He sets the Batwing on autopilot and leans back in his chair, he reaches for his cup of coffee and begins eating his coffee cake. _Note to self, pick up Starbucks every morning._

The quick, delicious breakfast he was enjoying, along with waking up next to Zatanna earlier this morning, he definitely couldn't remember the last time he had a morning like this. He definitely couldn't remember the last time he remembered feeling so…so… satisfied.

No not satisfied.

Genuinely happy.

Sure he'd have his fixes with Selina and Talia. But they didn't have an affect like Zatanna could. They hadn't known him before the Batman persona came to fruition. They didn't know who he_ was,_ they only know who he _is. _It was this thought that attracted him to her. The fact that (as cliché as this may sound) she brought out that little care free, happy, humorous boy in him that he'd locked away so long ago was something he found downright amazing about her. He wondered if it was magic but his experienced mind would have caught on to that, _so how the hell does she do it?_

The fact that Bruce Wayne was becoming more of an act, and the Batman was replacing the former as the actually identity of the man was disturbing, not only to his loyal butler Alfred, but to his friends as well. Some days he wouldn't sleep, barely eat, and just seem to far out into his work. He seemed faraway, and it was hard to grasp the man out of his self-induced trance. On the Watchtower he would make Cyborg spawn out more combat holograms than he could seemingly manage, but somehow, the Dark Knight always bested them. His determination made him more of a SUPER man than a bat. But only Bruce knew why he pushed himself to these extreme regions. There would come a day when these abilities he pushed himself to maintain would be truly tested.

Whether it was against a mass offensive executed by his enemies or worse, what he'd always feared.

The day the Justice League imploded…

And lines would be drawn.

Time will tell whether his dedication as the Batman would be either his own destruction, or the world's salvation.

So maybe a little magic wouldn't be so bad after all.

Taking one last look on the city above, he finishes his coffee cake and takes another sip of his coffee. He can see Strykers Island looming in the distance, he lets out another sigh as he prepares to touch down near the vantage point.

Deathstroke's Mini Submarine- 0.5 miles out from Strykers

"Karlo, I'm less than 5 minutes out. Lets get the show on the road prettyboy."

"Mmm. It's finally time."

"Uh huh, lead him out to the bay. I'll pick him up from there. You're the warden and he's important, that should make it easy for you to get the privacy you need."

"I already knew the script Deathstroke. No need to go over it twice, I fall into my roles very well."

_Okay, seriously? At least I'm getting paid._

"Hurry up, I'm basically right outside."

This was going to be the biggest pay of Deathstroke's career, he'll be damned if this doesn't go the way as planned.

Suddenly his submarine starts to pick up 2 heat signatures to the southwest, and his sonar radar picks up an incoming fastmover class UK (an old T7 reference for unknown materials or objects)

_Not them again. The damn Birds are here._

"Karlo, the Bat and his Boys are here, speed it up, throw him off the roof or something!"

"Ugh. Fine, then I can't drop him off at the Bay, come around towards the body chute in the back, its gonna take some effort but I'll get our guy there."

"Yeah that's good, I'm already over here so hurry, Deathstroke out."

"Not this time Batman."

Slade checked his stealth systems to make sure he was still invisible. This was going to be a battle of guile and wits and Slade had the element of surprise still. He hadn't used this vessel against Batman yet, in fact no one knew he had this submarine. It was quick, and agile, and he made sure to build it himself just so no one else knew of it's design. It was state of the art, the best money can buy, and Wilson sure had a lot of money… And a knack for building top of the line experimental weapons of destruction and espionage. _That's one thing you can thank Amanda Waller for, she sure knew how to take care of her own._

15 minutes passed and sure enough Karlo had Lex Luthor by the arm and ready to go, his trial would be in 3 to 4 hours and it still wasn't even 10 'o'clock. Of course, the arrogant billionaire had a smug look of victory on his beaten and bruised face as he stumbled out of the abandoned sewage pipe.

_Damn he's ugly, who did that to him? _

"I'm not even gonna ask how shitty your day has been. No pun intended."  
"Nor should you. You'll get your money though, both of you, don't you worry. Get me out of here I've got a plane to catch."

_A/N: Part 3 is wrapped up guys. Next chapter is definitely gonna be a big one (: _


	7. Chapter 7

Interlude I

_SUPERMAN_

What makes one human?

Sure you can look like one but…

Are you one internally?

Does it really matter?

Sociopaths are widely regarded as being non-human for the simple fact that they are incapable of _feeling._

If one does not feel compassion, or empathy for the loss of life of others, are they evil? They were born this way and had no choice in the matter, but does that even matter?

Black and white.

No grey areas.

You feel or you don't.

If you don't you aren't human.

So what about people like the Joker, Lex Luthor, Zod, Two Face, Circe, Bane, or Black Adam? It's easy to forget that they are human (yes even Zod) merely because they feel. But to anyone else, they are incapable.

How?

They have a purpose and they are all capable of sharing their beliefs with others. They feel hate, love, jealousy, anger, sadness, and a sense of belonging just like the rest of us. They may not wear it on their sleeve but if terrorist acts are a way of expressing them, then that is their outlet. For some like Black Adam, it's a twisted sense of protecting your own through power. Tragedy shapes us, losing a family you swore yourself to love and protect can turn great men into dictators so that the mistake never happens again. Because only a lesser man would sit back and let it happen twice. Power is a lifeline, it sustains you, if you have lost your own power to fight, then you are docile, and your enemies will run rampant over you. The new Boy and the old Wizard couldn't understand, no point in making them. He is viewed as a villain because he is unafraid to challenge the heroes of the modern world. What sense is this? Is this what democracy is all about? One cannot rise on his own two feet to do what's necessary? To hell with their rules and code of ethics. A country and it's people need their _Godking_. No insurrections.

Zod, whereas his home planet was lost and there wasn't a single thing he could do about it. Talking didn't help, because no one who had the power to change anything would listen. He was disgraced, and branded a terrorist by the same people he swore to protect and fight for. He shed blood, sweat, and even tears on that planet. Military men carry a strong sense of pride that is embroidered in the very fabric of who they are, everything they do is to further the advances of their people, either physically on the battlefield or through the war room. To fight is first instinct. So if terraforming an entire planet is what it'll take to get the life he's ever know back, then so be it. He could never hide or try to fit in like the Son of Jor-El did, he had no illusions of a new _human_ life.

Point here is that what makes them, so different from us? We're willing to go to war even when the cause doesn't seem right. We hurt more than we save, we lose more than we gain. People start doubting their leaders, and soon enough they want to rebel against them. How do you think the U.S. started? Now look, the U.S. is looked at as more of an empire than a free benevolent country. A bully to others, a villain to some. Overseas, we're the bad guys, and we're invading their homes and telling them to change their way of thinking. Humans are confusing creatures and we fear what we don't know. We are quick to judge another but in the same light, we are just as guilty.

So as Kal-El sat there in his study, he pondered a great many things. He sat there, with his Kryptonian armor sigil on his chest, ready to shield the body with a familiar blue and red, he contemplated whether this trial was worth going to. If he activated his armor, it meant another fight was soon to break out, and he would have to stop it. He knew Luthor would try to break out, and knew that he would have to stop him. An endless cycle, and as he neared his 28 birthday, he began to question the point of it all. Kryptonians were on Earth, and while one was a Krypto-Human hybrid clone, it was still his not so little brother, and he had to care for him. Power Girl had shown up not too long ago, and Clark was still trying to figure her out. She came from another dimension basically, and had no way of going back. He could never tell Diana this of course, but he was beyond interested in her. She looked like his cousin Kara, but she wasn't at the same time. She was older, wiser, but still had her temperament. It was like a mirror image of Kara or how she would be in 10 years. He could tell it was the same with her but he made it clear he was with Diana, and for the long run. But recently things have been….progressing between the two. They haven't kissed or done anything inappropriate, but the urge was undeniably there.

He had thought himself alone, but this was not the case.

He thought of consulting his father via the teaching module, hoping to get some insight. It seemed Jor-El put more into this module than Kal initially thought as the hologram of his father was believable to the point that unless you touched him, you would think he was alive and well. They had long lasting conversations, apparently Kal's father put more than 10 years into the module. It began as an experiment but when Jor-El detected the instability of Krypton, he made it a priority. He made one of Lara, but it was incomplete. It unfortunately carried 2/4 of the interactivity that his father's did.

This was better than nothing.

He fiddled with the thought of seeing his father's hologram but opted against it, _some other time I guess._

He ran his fingers through his hair, the incoming stress of the day was already creeping upon him.

_Never thought I would actually entertain this…_

He decided he would pay a visit to Zod.

_Not sure what I'll be looking for…_

He knew.

_At least he'll talk…_

About killing him mostly.

_Yep, might as well…_

But that means pulling him out of the Phantom Zone.

_Nothing like a pissed off super powered warmonger to brighten your day._

He itched for the button, still debating over whether this is a good idea or not.

_Ah, fuck it. _

He presses the button, and uses the _t'etheria_ to ring Zod in. The older Kryptonian's body begins to manifest from it's prison. Last time he did this, he was still screaming about how he'd something something, destroy Earth something something, and make Kal suffer. That was the gist of it, but today, he was surprisingly quiet. But then again, a lot can change once you've been locked up for about 2 months which in Phantom Zone time feels like 20 years.

"Zod."

Zod was still recovering on the floor of Kal's laboratory, he was writhing around struggling to get to his feet. He had almost forgotten how it felt to be free of his prison, it felt like he had spent an eternity there, which was probably true. He heard the voice speak his name and instantly knew who it was. He looked up to see the foolish, young Kal-El who had naively fought against him to protect the humans. Inwardly, Zod felt dihaving to fight the boy, seeing how the boy could have been a valuable asset to him.

Zod is and always was a very cunning, intelligent man. He took strategy serious and knew he would be overpowered by the young hero even under a yellow sun. For as experienced as Zod was, his overconfidence would betray him each time, for he would underestimate the Earth raised Kryptonian each time. Seeing how he was in no position to fight, he simply decided he would wait this one out, and actually indulge his enemy in conversation… For now.

"What is it _Superman."_

"I figured you, of all people, would help me with something. As you did with my father."

_Well I wasn't expecting this._

"Well I didn't have anything better to do. Lets hear it Son of El."


	8. Chapter 8

Interlude II

_WONDER WOMAN_

_5 and a half years I've been out here, and I will still never come to terms with Man's World and it's outrageous media antics. _

Diana had to refrain from chucking the remote across the Kryptonian version of a living room, which was more of a full sized den that one could take up residence in due to its sheer size. She leaned back in the couch, practically growling in irritation.

"Pigs." She uttered in pure disgust. Footage of Superman roughing up Lex Luthor were sure to cause a media far cry, but not on a scale such as this. It seemed everywhere she looked; there was the image of Superman, Kal, giving Luthor the biggest ass kicking of his life. Luthor was alive, but he was no doubt scared. For once he wasn't untouchable, it was obvious he was a man of control, just like Bruce. But the similarities stopped there.

Bruce was ten times the man Luthor was.

Hell, Guy Gardner was.

And here they were, taking Luthor's side in everything. They were trying to spread fear throughout the populace, trying to convince everyone that Superman was about to commence his plan for world domination that they believed he was planning for all along. It was no secret that they feared him; they feared the entire Justice League. People are afraid of what they don't know.

How many times has the government asked to gain access to Themyscira? How many times have they tried to strong arm Superman in to allowing them an inside look at the Fortress of Solitude? They would even try to gain entry into the Batcave if they knew of it. Diana was growing tired of the lack of trust being shown, if the past 5 years taught the populace anything, it's that the League and it's heroes are to be trusted.

But as Diana has came to know from the Man's World, a relationship without trust is basically a war of who fucks over who first.

She had no doubt that countries all over the world were probably in secret negotiations with each other trying to put together some sort of contingency, and she was doing all she could to prevent that from happening. She was basically working overtime, taking longer shifts than she should, putting an end to any crisis wherever she found it. She used her diplomatic status to schedule a meeting between the JL and the UN on the 12th of January. It was now December 14th, and this public backlash against Kal was definitely not helping matters.

"How could they pump put this garbage, Aphrodite's sake Doomsday would have killed them all by now!"

She knew Kal expected this, but he didn't want to see any of it. She could sense the unrest in him, she seen how tired he was lately, and it pained her to see him so. But what could she do? She couldn't make the people believe in him, she may have been a demi-goddess but she could not hypnotize the entire population into accepting his place and role on Earth. Change had to come, but unfortunately, the world had to make the first step, and by the looks of things, they weren't ready to change their beliefs.

She sighed, and started pacing, she had many thoughts running through her mind at once, and she didn't know where to start. She contemplated going out to the Embassy to prepare for a press conference, or taking out some frustration in the Fortress sparring room against some simulations. Her thoughts went out to her current situation on Themyscira and instantly, he mood changed from being absolutely furious, to dangerously melancholy. She had lost her people literally overnight and still couldn't figure out a way to get them back. Her mother was now a statue of clay in mock of her faked origin, and her sisters were reduced to hissing feral snakes.

She slumped back down into the couch and cradled her head in her hands. Her mood called for tears but there weren't anymore to be shed. Her tear ducts no doubt have ran dry from grief. How could she ever lift a curse such as the one placed by the Queen of the Gods?

Her mind went to Kal on instinct, for he knew the right things to say or do to raise her moods from the very depths of Tartarus itself. Disappointment rushed over her as she remembered he wanted to be alone for an hour or so before the trial. She knew not what he was up to, but she understood he needed his privacy.

Of course, that didn't stop her from being curious.

_What is he doing down there?_

Her attention was turned to her cell phone ringing on the counter across from her where she'd left it. It seemed like miles away and she didn't feel like answering right at this moment, but she figured it was probably Zola wondering where she was. Sighing deeply, she reluctantly walked over and checked the caller ID, she was surprised to see the number was restricted, but instantly knew right away who it was.

"Yes Bruce."

"Diana."

"Did you need something."

"I'm assuming you know what they're saying on the news."

"Yes, I just watched the latest segment, on your channel."

"I didn't sanction any of it. You know I don't care about that crap."

"Even if your own people are slandering your friends?"

"If it comes to that then I'll have my subordinates quickly adjust the content. Let's just say I was busy last night and I couldn't get to it. Later though, I'll see to it that it all gets rectified. But still, you have to understand, they've always been scared of you too. No matter how many press conferences you attend, no matter how many promises you guys make, they're always going to fear you two."

"I suppose it can't be helped. Sometimes I wonder if coming to the Man's World was truly wise."

"It was. As unlikely as it seems, the world needs you Princess. Women all over have been empowered by your very existence. You've left your mark in this world and all the others in the galaxy. There's a reason why Darkseid hasn't returned yet, and it's because he's still trying to figure out a way to beat that damn lasso, among other things." Diana couldn't help but laugh, humor from Bruce while in his Batman state was rare, and when it came it was truly noted. She relaxed onto the couch this time, sitting up straighter and more confidently, the anger and sadness giving way finally to a much more healthier mood.

"Thank you Bruce, while it may take time, perhaps they'll come around to accepting not only me, but Kal as well. You already know of the meeting I have with the United Nations next month, by Athena's grace, I hope it all goes well."

"It will, I assure you. I've got to go though, Luthor is escaping with Deathstroke and Clayface. I guess they believe I wouldn't notice. I've got it, don't you worry Princess."

"They're what?" She instantly sat up from her position, she didn't like the idea of having to track down Luthor again. If it was up to her, Luthor would have gone through more "permanent" solutions for his crimes, but if there was another lesson she has learned since arriving in the Man's World, it's that the "eye for an eye" rule doesn't exactly apply here anymore.

"I've got it under control. And don't let Clark hear you, no doubt he's got a score to settle with Luthor and if he was to break free well, I doubt we'll be able to stop him this time."

"So the League isn't going to consider reprimanding Kal?"

"Honestly, I'd vote in support of it. But we can't exactly reach a consensus on this just yet, not with the Lanterns in the infirmary."

"I see."

"The public is calling for action though. We cannot ignore them for so long. But we'll finish this later, I've got to keep tabs on these three for now. I'll have them at the Hall of Justice by the time the trial starts."

"Yes of course, call me if you need anything, I'll be sure to have my League communicator this time."

"Yes do so, I'm sure it caught fire with how many times I tried reaching your channel."

"Ha. Okay, see you at the trial." Setting the phone back down on the table, Diana turns the tv back on and resumes watching the news. She flips through channels until finding another station broadcasting the scene of Superman leaving a bruised Lex Luthor behind. She sighed in irritation as the "professional analysts" started picking apart Clark's psyche from the outside looking in.

_How pompous of them, to assume they know someone so well. They know not of the man I truly do. They believe it's as simple as us sharing a bed but it's no ones business but our own._

She unconsciously wrapped her arms around her, effectively hugging herself as she gazed out of a window towards the arctic landscape. The sunlight hoisting itself over the icy horizon, illuminating her face. She could see how the sunlight could empower him.

"Yes, only our own."

_A/N: Reviews please :D_


	9. Chapter 9

Interlude III

_SUPERMAN II_

"I want to know what you think of me for starters."

Zod cocks his head in slight confusion, _is this some sort of jest? Very well, I will indulge him if he truly wishes to know. _Zod straightens up his posture, finally getting used to being back on his feet again. He eyes the other Kryptonian before him, then assesses his surroundings. He calculates the probability of him taking on his foe and grudgingly accepts it would be a lost cause to engage in combat, _at the moment._

"I believe you to be a fool that squandered the gifts of Rao."

"Fair enough." _Not exactly how I'd put it but I expected him to say something like that._

"I could have told you that the last time we met."

"Yes I know that."

"Then what do you want Son of E, I was starting to get settled in to my new home."

_I'm already starting to regret this._

"Mhm, right, well I doubt you caught the news lately but I'm reclaiming my place as public enemy number one."

"Just because I can speak their language doesn't mean I understand everything Kal-El. Speak clearly!"

Clark could feel his irritation starting to rise, it has clearly been too long since they've last met, or fought rather. He forgot how annoying Zod could be.

"I wanted to know what your opinion on me was because I just had to. You aren't exactly like the rest of my enemies Zod."

Intrigued, Zod couldn't help but press the issue. Inwardly, he knew he was right, while they were sworn enemies, Zod found it somewhat unsettling that they were so. He remembered in Krypton's golden years before it's destruction that he and Jor-El were good friends. Having known each other since they were young recruits in Kryptonian military school, which was years before Jor-El regarded science to be his true calling. Shooing away the memories for now, he turned his attention back to Superman.

"I share the same sentiment. You and I are the last remnants of our houses, and you know of the history I share with your father. He was a great man Kal-El, no doubt indeed. I won't speak ill of him, no matter what transpired years ago."

"A man of honor indeed after all this time Zod, I'm surprised."

"There's a lot you don't know about me _k'ul_ (Kryptonian for young flesh). If only you joined me on my crusade to resurrect our land, you could have had your true life back."

"And this is where we butt heads. This is the only life I'd ever known, maybe if I did grow up on Krypton then perhaps things would be different but I refuse to just let you destroy my home along with the billions of people that I swore to protect. If this was Krypton and some other force wanted to terraform it, then you would have fought to the death to see it unharmed. You understand, don't you." Clark honestly couldn't have cared less if Zod didn't see his logic or not. But since they weren't trading blows this time (for now), this interaction was still eye-opening.

"As unlikely as this sounds, yes, I understand you perfectly. But the similarities seem to stop there. You're too weak to do what is necessary. Not physically, but mentally. Even your father understood the need for lethal force in situations that demand it. The only thing people know for certain is fear, and respect. The love, the admiration, those are what a _k'ul _hopes to gain. Open your eyes boy! I know what Faora told you, on the day invaded your precious "Smallville", "If evolution has taught us anything, it's that a lack of morality always wins" yes, I taught her the same lesson. I told her to pass it on to you whenever she pleased in the hopes that you do the same. Your father knew it, every Kryptonian does. The _true _ones anyway."

Clark's brow started twitching in annoyance, his jaw cleanched and he could feel the traction from his teeth grinding against one another. _I don't need to kill to prove myself Kryptonian. I don't need to prove anything at ALL!_

"Still the same critic you were when we first met Zod."

Zod's face remained stoic but he could sense the internal conflict within. Judging from his reaction, it was easy to see that the people of Earth were truly turning on him once again. Maybe not completely, but a vast number has started speaking out against his name. Seeing his opportunity to exploit this, Zod doubled his efforts to goad the "Superman" before him.

"What is the Earth term? I "call it how I see it". Yes, that's the one. I'm trying to help you in a way Superman. You wish to protect them from beings such as me, do whatever compels you. But do not be surprised once you end up on the side of you've been fighting against."

"Where are you going with this."

"That you cannot trust anyone. Not even your precious human following. You are their Rao, but even powerless men aspire to beat their Gods one day. This "Jesus" of human lore, was it not by their own hand that they slew him? They were afraid of the unknown, he exhibited powers that could heal, not destroy and yet they chose to kill him. Now, he has become the subject of praise, daily worship is done in his name, and his "father's." They beg like slaves for forgiveness, yet they are quick to maim and murder and objectify one another. What do you think will happen to you?"

To Zod's surprise Clark seemed to calm down rather than attempt to blast him to ashes with heat vision. He cradled his chin with his fingers as if in deep thought. He appeared to have taken the words into consideration and even managed a hoarse but noticeable laugh. Zod was taken aback by this display but wouldn't show it. Instead he put on a scowl worthy of the Batman.

"You find this amusing do you."

"In a way yes."

"How so?"

"Because 3 years ago I wouldn't have dared to actually believe what you were saying. I damn sure wouldn't have had a conversation with you. But now I see that you are right, about some things. I have already been tortured, and experimented on. This is common knowledge. I am very weary of the governments around the world but I'm trying to enter negotiations with them to see if we can all come to an understanding of some sorts. I live in reality, and I didn't have to grow up on a farm to know that. I'm not going to become a killer but I will do what's necessary. Killing doesn't have to be the first option Zod."

"I never said it was."

"Evolution did."

"Very good Kal-El. You are beginning to understand. You do what you must, killing isn't a graceful act, but if it is needed then so be it. Krypton and war was all I knew Kal-El. Being a warrior was all I could be, and my promotion to _Finessa Gheneril _allowed me to safeguard my home than being a mere grunt ever could. You don't know what that is like _k'ul,_ to lose everything. I seen my chance to recreate Krypton and I jumped at it. I care not if they branded me a villain or a terrorist, what's done is done and I harbor no regrets."

"I have no intention of following your path, but I will learn from it.

"So what do you plan to do with me."

"Send you back, but I'll be sure to make it more pleasant this time. Nothing between us has changed, but we will talk again in the future, maybe."

"If you're still alive by then."

"Charming as ever. Goodbye Zod."

"Wait, do not forget what I told you. Pass it on to your League members, especially the dark one, the Batman. I suspect he needs to hear it the most for I have heard of this Joker. He is a fool to have allowed him to live for so long, on our world he would have been sent to the depths to die. Until next time Son of El."

"Right… Till next time." And with that Clark sent Zod away back in to the void of the Phantom Zone. This time Zod had a smug look on his normally stoic face and he didn't scream at all. Clark couldn't help but notice the smug smile on his face as well, he couldn't believe he was actually taking Zod's "advice" into consideration. Had things changed so much over the years that he was having therapy sessions with his enemies now?

_Might as well have Starbucks with Metallo now. _

Clark couldn't help but wonder what the people of Earth were truly capable of. He wasn't naïve, not in the slightest bit. He knew that humans didn't exactly have the best track record but who does nowadays? He checked his phone on the nearby desk and it was now 10:15, Lex's trial wasn't for another 3 hours or so.

_Diana's gonna kill me, shit. _

It struck him that he would have to tell her sooner or later about the thoughts going on in his head. It pained him to keep secrets from her so he decided he wouldn't. But _how_ to tell her would be an issue. Flipping through his phone, he seen that Mr. Terrific had finally sent him the results of Power Girls dna testings.

_Alright, hopefully you aren't drinking anything but I'm going to make this one as simple as possible, Karen ISN'T related to you. _

_Apparently, you guys dna isn't even the same. I guess she was adopted, and yes I ran the test damn near a hundred times. Believe me, it wasn't easy work but I was able to prove you guys aren't blood-related. Swing by the Watchtower sometime and I'll show you everything. I've got a little time since Hal and John are actually awake and doing a lot better than expected, and they want to thank you themselves. _

Clark's mouth was hanging open.

Seconds later, he snapped out of it.

"Ah shit."

_Not cousins huh, damnit. No, no, no. This changes nothing._

"Argh, get it together!"

He shook all the thoughts from his head and grabbed his phone and stormed out of the lab. He had so many things going on in his mind he almost forgot he was at the Fortress. His phone began to ring and he seen it was Diana, he figured since he was already on his way back up to her that he'd just let it ring but decided to answer anyway. Before answering he made sure to put on his regular charm, at least for a couple of seconds just so she wouldn't worry if anything was amiss.

"Yes beautiful I'm on my way back up."

"I never knew men to be such slow, cumbersome creatures. Hurry to me Mr. Kent, I have something to discuss with you."

_Well that makes two of us. _He grimaced on the outside and began rubbing his forehead in annoyance, but wouldn't let it affect his speech. "Ha. Yeah, I'll try and speed it up Princess, be there in a second."

_More like an hour. _Hanging up the phone, he decides in his head that there really isn't much he should fear when it comes to this talk they're about to have. There's no reason to tell her about Power Girl because quite frankly, what is there to say? Clark has been faithful to Diana and although there was an attraction to Power Girl (which has undoubtedly grown now that he knows they aren't related), he was attracted to a great many deal of women. But he has chosen not to act on it because the only woman he truly wants is Diana. The discussion with Zod however, well.

Entirely different story.

_A/N: How will Diana take hearing from Clark that he had a slight breach of faith with an enemy? And if youre wondering if PG will have a role in the story, the answer is yes. How big of a role, well we'll just have to find out, and for the Man of Steel fan's out there, you guys might recognize a quote similar to that from an epic scene between Faora and Clark._ _Loved the fight scenes in the movie, they showed off a lot of the character's abilities and the fights seemed rather even than tediously one-sided. Well, when it's not Zod and his group beating the hell out of humans that is lol. But anyways, let me know how you guys like it so far and remember it's an AU story, but you will find bits of canon from New 52 and even Injustice mixed up in here. Leave me some reviews :D_


	10. Chapter 10

The Only Easy Day… Part 4

"Some people fight for honor, some for glory and others for control. But the only thing that matters is the will to fight."

"Father."

"Yes."

"If they are trying to escape then shouldn't we engage them already?"

"Not yet."

"Not yet? But-"

"No." Bruce growled.

"Very well." Remorse started to overwhelm Bruce's heart, out of the corner of his eye, he watched the young yet deadly boy slink back into position. As hard as his son tried, he couldn't hide what he was feeling as best as he _thought_ he could. Bruce eventually closed his eyes, took a long sigh, and turned his attention away from his enemies. An act that only Bruce Wayne would do.

"Patience is key, everything will fall into place. We have a clear grapple line from here to the prison just in case they try anything." Suddenly, Bruce did something that no one expected, he reached out to clasp Damian's shoulder in a fatherly way, breaking character in a rare occurrence, even Tim was at a loss for words.

"Don't see that everyday." Tim mumbled under his breath as he slightly frowned.

"Father?"

"Hm?"

"Mother warned me you would try to be sentimental during missions, she told me it is a "playboy" maneuver that you-"

"NO Damian. This is not, wait hold on, she said I can be "sentimental"? What the hell."

At this, Tim was sputtering trying to hold his laughter back, he almost chewed off his lower lip trying to retain control.

"Well I wouldn't use those words exactly…" Tim earned a scare glare from Bruce which quickly ensured that sentence remained unfinished.

"First off, I'm not sentimental, and Damian uh, well um, me and your mother is a complicated story so when you're older-"

"You and mother had sex and she fell for your womanizing charms. I'm not dense father." If it wasn't for the eye covers then Damian could see his father's eyes pop out his cowl. _Damn she taught him the birds and the bees already? _

"Well, I wouldn't exactly use those words but uh yeah sure. "

"Look guys I'm all up for the father and son bonding thing but uh-"

"Alright enough, stay focused." Bruce said rather exasperatedly.

"_Nightwing to Batman."_

" I read you Nightwing, what's your status over."

"_I've got eyes on the targets, Deathstroke and Clayface are stuffing Luthor in the submarine, should I engage over_."

"Wait for us to get into position over."

"_Copy that_, _you know, we could let them get away, I could plant a tracker on the submarine. Wherever they go it wouldn't be hard to find with them on my GPS, considering how they seem to have some sort of top of the line stealth system on this sub, I wouldn't put it past Deathstroke to have weapons to match, over."_

"Copy, what do you guys think?" Bruce asked the two Robins.

"Well we know Luthor is linked to some super-criminal organized group called "the Injustice Gang" so it would make sense that he would probably lead us all to them if we track them."

"Agreed, father it would be wise to tail them and see where they're headquarters is."

"Alright place a tracking beacon on them, I'll alert the rest of the League and let them know Luthor has made his move."

"Roger that, placing the beacon." Dick aims his wrist at the top of the sub, shooting it onto the sub's hull right after the villains close the hatch. "Beacon placed, over."

"Good, upload that tracker into our hardsuits and to the Watchtower interface just in case. I'll contact the others and let them know we finally have a lead on this Injustice Gang. In the meantime, stay on their trail, I'll link up with you three in two hours, just before the trail." Bruce zipped out back towards his Batwing leaving Damian, Tim, and Dick to themselves.

"Well, best get moving, it's hot as hell out here." Dick growled.

"Sure is. So uh, whose taking _him?"_ Tim said in a whisper_._

_"Shit, _well I don't know, didn't he come here with you?" Dick whispered back

"Uh yeah but we already agreed on this, we take turns so this ones all you bro."

"Really? He's closer to your age!"

"Huh? I'm turning 18 in a couple months, he's barely 12."

"Oh yeah, big difference."

"Well, you know what, I'm not the 22 year old here so excuse me for being more modern than you." Tim huffed back.

Dick chuckled loudly, as if forgetting that Damian was standing no more than 5 feet from them. "Well you and Damian here have a lot more in common than you think, if anything, he's more "modern" than you are."

TIm let out a gasp of mock offense, "Alright, thats where I draw the line. You know what, fine, I'll take Damian, cause we're both more modern than you are! C'mon Damian you're with me." Tim said, then clasped the young Robin's shoulder, ushering him to Tim's own Batwing-esque jet.

"You fools both know I could hear you the whole time right." Damian spat, his natural scowl shooting daggers at his two older brothers. "If it was up to me, I would have flew alone, Tim, you're older and not as cool as you think. Dick, well you're just weird."

"Whatever, look can we go now, before those three go out of range, I'll take Damian let's just get moving already." Dick scoffed. _How am I weird though? _He couldn't help but wonder to himself.

"I guess."

"Come on Grayson, why don't you hoist me up." Damian looked up at Dick with a smirk, who in turn looked down at him with a scornful glare.

"I hate you Tim, c'mon Damian, and no I'm not picking you up."

Watchtower

She walks through the cafeteria.

_He isn't here. Damn._

She checks the observation deck.

_Not here either, damnit._

Finally she checks the infirmary.

_Gotcha._

Sure enough, there was Michael Holt was alone in the infirmary checking up on some medical reports. John and Hal were doing better but they couldn't walk yet. Karen noticed that the two Green Lanterns were sound asleep, their bodies bandaged up and it wasn't hard to see they were pretty banged up, but they would survive. A sense of relief flushed through Karen at the thought that her two colleagues would make it. She wasn't sure if she should disturb Michael until she stepped through the threshold and he sensed her presence. He welcomed her in with a smile on his face and stood up to meet her.

"Karen, this is a surprise. I wasn't expecting you till sometime in the evening. Off day from the office?" He extended his arms to embrace her, which she returned.

"Yeah sort of, having your own company gives you leeway like you never imagined."

"Heh, I know a thing or two about that. So did you need anything or?"

"Oh, yeah, remember what we talked about right..."

"Uh huh, so this is about that again."

Well, I just need to know. You understand."

"I do, i don't blame you for wanting to know. I've got some free time so let's find somewhere more appropriate for this shall we?" He held out his hand towards the threshold, "After you." She nodded, and lead the way to one of the smaller conference rooms. Once inside, she spoke up first.

"First off, is Clark here?"

"Nah, he's still on Earth with Diana."

_Her. _

Jealousy began to sweep through Karen at hearing Diana's name, which was like kryptonite to her. It was no secret the two women didn't like each other, at all. They merely tolerated each others presence for the sake of the League. She always thought the _Princess_ was too damn perfect, she could certainly see why all the guys were gawking over her but she wasn't a stranger to such advances either, with Hal and Oliver's usual flirtatious remarks as well as the population of Earth constantly fawning over her she definitely could care less about the looks department, it was just the way _she_ was that irritated Karen so. She felt as if this world's Wonder Woman was a pale imitation of her world's. Her Diana would have the upmost humility at all times, and didn't go about her business with the youthful naivety that _this_ one did. The look on Karen's face contorted into a scowl as the thoughts crossed her mind.

"Uh, Karen? Hello?" Michael interrupted her, waving his hand from side to side as if trying to wake her from a trance. Instantly, Karen snapped out of it, a little startled.

"Oh, my bad. Well, I just wanted to make sure he couldn't hear us, super hearing and all that." She said, pointing to her ear for emphasis.

"Gotcha, well, I texted him the results of the test, I don't know why you couldn't tell him yourself if you already knew, just saying Karen."

She let out a sigh and bit her bottom lip before retorting, after a moment of contemplation she finally responded, "It's complicated Michael."

"You like him? Maybe even a little more than like..."

"Love? Oh God no, c'mon Mike I'm not that kind of girl. I mean sure we aren't related but the other Clark I knew from my world I never looked at him in such a way. He was older, more paternal than anything honestly. But this Clark...He's different."

"How so? You never really told me much about your world's Superman."

"Well, he's younger, not a lot older than me, he's more aggressive and edgier. He wears armor and my Clark did not, he's a lot more well off than mines as well. His foster family is gone and he isn't married to that Lois Lane reporter here."_ Instead he's with Wonder Slut. _She thought to herself, what she didn't mention was how incredibly handsome she found him to be. She didn't know how she felt these things for this Clark all of a sudden but she couldn't deny from their previous encounters (and there were many) she could feel the tension between the two. "But if there's one thing that stays the same no matter what universe you transport to, it's that they're both extremely dedicated and are so sweet and caring. They truly represent in my opinion, the epitome of a hero. They're willing to go above and beyond, this world's Clark went out of his way to find me since he figured out my existence, and my Clark died for his determination, I just hope this one..."

"Hey, it's okay, I get it." He laid a supporting hand on her shoulder and smiled. "I'm not gonna preach to you about how I know how you feel but you should know that no matter what race you are, we all have thoughts and feelings. We can't help who we're attracted too and who we aren't and we damn sure can't dictate others on how to think or feel either. Karen, you're not wrong for harboring any kinds of feelings towards Clark, he's been there for you since he knew about your arrival on Earth and I know for sure that he won't be leaving you anytime soon, he's a good man, at least you didn't choose Plastic Man." They both shared lengthy chuckles and she gave him a light hug.

"Thanks...The only one who knows about any of this is Helena. I guess me and him should talk about all this. He's probably upset with me that I didn't tell him myself. But it wouldn't be right for me to just thrust him into something like this, he may not be a big Boy Scout contrary to popular belief, but he's happy with her, so I shouldn't butt in."

"Very noble of you. Well, I hope you know what you're doing with him, Boy Scout or not, he's still a man, he's going to do what he feels he must. Ah, crap, I better check in on Hal and John. Stop by later if you want?"

"Okay, I've gotta run anyways." They shared one more hug before Michael started out the door. He was half way out the room when she called out his name,"And Michael." He turned back to her, "Thanks again. For everything. If he asks any questions then, just tell him to stop by and see me whenever. I suppose it's high time we finally talked about all this."

He smiled back at her once again, "Don't mention it." Then left the room. Inwardly, Karen was a little worried for the future, she knew Clark would have questions, and she would have the answers. But when that time comes she'll deal with it, but she as a young woman has a life to live herself, and she couldn't wait forever for a man already spoken for by another. She decided a girl's night out with Helena would do wonders for her tonight, she needed to relieve her mind of all questions and concerns. She requested transportation back to her apartment and found her phone. Inwardly, she swore at one of the text messages she gotten.

Clark

10:45 a.m. - 10 minutes ago

_We need to talk, don't know when but soon. _

She sighed and set the phone back down, contemplating whether or not it is a good time for this. She decided to text him back at least.

_Okay, whenever I see you on the Watchtower or wherever we will. _

At first, she wasn't sure she could even hold up her end, but she already knew he was the one person who she couldn't avoid. She scrolled down her list of contacts and found her best friend, Helena Wayne, she clicked on her name and picked "Send a message" and started texting her.

_Clubs tonight? Aspen's grand opening is at 8, hope you've got a dress ready Ms Detective._

She smiled and set her phone down, then got up and moved over to her closet, she opened it up and searched for a dress she's been saving for an occasion like this, in her search she passed by a dress that she wore on a "friend date" with Clark a couple years back, it was one of the nights where she truly felt like she was with an actual man and not someone who just wanted to get in her pants either, but someone who actually cared enough to not stare at her chest for 90% of the evening. With Clark he stared at least 45%, so for the most part he managed to keep eye contact with her at dinner. It was one of those nights for him as well, as it was one of the times where the confident Clark Kent was brought out of hiding. He showed up in a rather expensive looking black unbuttoned sports coat with a dark gray shirt underneath. He had some black slim slacks to match, and some sharp black loafers. He still wore his trademark glasses and his hair was slicked back, while he still had to slump down to hide his true physique he let a good deal of it shine through. They were having dinner at an upscale Thai restaurant in New York and they truly had every head in the restaurant turned in their direction. Clark being the envy of all the men as well as the desire of the women and Karen was by far the most beautiful woman in the place, and had even made Clark's breathing hitch once or twice. The memory made Karen's face twitch upwards in a smile as she felt the texture of the red, daring dress. It showed quite a bit of leg and contemplated Karen's cleavage without making it too out there for all to see. She looked classy every bit as much as she did sultry, she felt like a normal woman who was out with a man who thought she was beautiful, but unfortunately, the harsh reminder that that very man was already taken by another woman tainted the memory. Her fingers slipped from the dress as she lost her train of thought in her momentary sorrow, she suddenly forgot what she was in there for. _Oh pull yourself together! _She gripped hold of herself once more, reclaiming her thoughts and set out to find the short dark violet Armani dress in the back of the closet, still carefully wrapped as if she just bought it. Every dress has a memory, and tonight she'll make a new one. Her ringtone went off causing her head to turn back out her closet. She picked the dress up by its hanger and set it down on the bed. She grasped her phone from it's charger and saw that Helena had texted her back.

Best Friend

11:03 a.m. - 1 minute ago

_Oh no Karen, don't worry It's not like I'm not at your beck and call or anything. Sure let me go find a dress, fly by and pick me up at 6 I guess._

She smiled and started texting back.

_Lol whatever, see you at 6 then._

She plugged the phone back onto her charger and thought to herself, _When in doubt, just fucking party. _

Fortress of Solitude

Kal frowned as he looked down at Karen's text. He was annoyed that Karen didn't tell him the truth about her origins. He was still under the impression that she might be his blood cousin, albeit from another universe but still, the thought still remained. He had his doubts however, as there was something about her that just didn't seem like they were related at all. There was a different feel to her than with Kara, since with Kara he could actually feel the relation so to speak. But with Karen, things just didn't add up to him, he wanted to know more about her, more about what she had and who she lost. Maybe her Krypton was slightly different than his, maybe she held answers to some questions he was looking for all his life. He wanted to know things like, "what was the other me like?" he wanted to know the similarities, the differences, strengths and weaknesses. As a Kryptonian, it was the analytical side of him wanting to know everything, and lately he found that being Kryptonian was certainly a lot more convenient than being human. Things just came a lot more smoothly rather than rushed or forced. Probably it was his own longevity that just allowed him to take things at a much slower pace, which would explain how he could take reign of his abilities during combat, even when rage threatens to cross that line for him. Then again, that would be the Kryptonian in him taking control. Karen seemed to possess these same traits as well, but on a smaller scale than him. She has came close to killing, but was able to reign in her anger before it was too late. Much like he did with Kara and Kon, he taught her how to tap into that Kryptonian calm, and let it take control. Eventually they would sort things out but like her, he had a life to live as well, and had to get back to it.

He was up the stairs now and floated onwards towards the living den, and assumed he would find Diana there. He wondered where exactly he should start when she started asking questions because if his experience with women has taught him anything, it's that women have LOTS of those. _Hey honey, I was just talking to my arch-nemises down there and damn we had a much better talk than expected! I'm hungry, want eggs? _He scowled and shook his head, _well, time to man up Kent. _As if on cue, Diana showed up right when he was about to float through the threshold, slightly surprising him as he did not hear her approach. "Jesus Christ Diana, what are Amazons ninjas too."_  
_

"I've read about them, not impressed. I guess you're getting older Kal, your hearing must be going bad. You've been down there for years it seems, you even have a few grey hairs."

"Oh, ha-ha. So you're a ninja, a princess, and a comedian. A Wonder Woman indeed." He mocked.

"Don't make me hit you, so what have you been doing these past two hours almost."

"Well, I-uh. Gardening?"

Her left eyebrow rose, and she leaned against the doorway and crossed her arms across her chest, looking at him speculatively.

"Oh really?"

"Um, would you believe me otherwise?"

"If I'm not believing you now.."

"Good point."

"So?" She asked, standing up straight now, blocking entry through the door. He couldn't miss how amazing she looked in his sweater, it appeared to be the only thing she was wearing too. Her hair was still wet and curly, he could smell the natural clean, floral scent radiating off of her. It was as if she just came from the fabled fields of Elysium and he was a mortal blessed by her presence. He absently closed his jaw with his hand and tried to gain control over his fluttering eyes.

"Oh well, I had to talk to someone, in private."

Her arms dropped back down to her sides, and she stepped forward.

"Um, uh. Diana could you kind of move? I would like to sit down first."

"Certainly. _Kal."_

_Men._

_Oh Rao she's got that look again._

He blurred over to the couch and dropped down on it. She was in an instant towering over him, he couldn't believe how tall she was in that moment. Suddenly the room seemed to be getting smaller...

"Well?"

"Ohh. Right, well I called in someone from the Phantom Zone, Zod to be exact." He said, rather nonchalantly.

"What? Why would you want to do that."

"Well I needed some answers."

"You couldn't have gotten them the last time you two met? He almost destroyed Metropolis from what you told me. You also told me you wouldn't be letting him out again after what _almost _happened last time."

He could see that she was growing very annoyed, fast and decided he had to just come out with it.

"Well Diana you know me, I've been the source of media outcry and awe for years 6 years now. They love me and they hate me. I've seen what they have said about me after what I did to Luthor, but the bastard deserved it. I needed to talk to someone that wasn't held down by some code to never kill, no matter the circumstance. Granted, it probably isn't something I would tell Bruce but Di, I trust you. I have for years now, you too understand how I feel, they _fear us. _But what's going to happen when Joker ultimately blows up Gotham or something? What if Luthor ends up unleashing Doomsday once again and no one, not even I can stop him? Should we keep locking them up and throwing away the key then? I believe in second chances, redemption is attainable through insight and effort. But some people are just too far out of reach, and control. One day, Luthor, Joker, Metallo, Circe, are going to do something that will require lethal force, and I hate to admit it, but I'm preparing myself for it."

The words sunk in, and not only Diana, but Kal himself could feel it.

She stood there, speechless.

He now stood up, speechless as well.

To his surprise, she hugged, tightly.

He hugged her back.

"I love you so damn much Diana."

The words slipped out, emotion from the night before taking fruition once again.

"If you died yesterday I would have killed him, and I-"

"Shh."

She silenced him with a kiss. It was an understanding one, no words were needed.

The kiss lingered, it went on for what seemed like long enjoyable hours.

She pulled back finally and looked him in the eyes.

"There is nothing that will grip me from you. I can take care of myself, same for you, but we protect each other in more ways than physical. I have known of your thoughts without you even having to say them for I feel the same as you. The reason why you and Bruce have so many enemies Kal is because I deal with mines for certain. But in the wake of our League I have had to show restraint. I love you too Kal, if you cross the line then I go as well, but that doesn't mean you keep things from me, would you have told me if I had asked?"

"Yes, of course."

Without hesitation, he meant it.

She knew.

"He said I didn't have what it took to do what needs to be done, it seems I will be forever proving myself. He told me I must kill out of necessity, otherwise lives will be lost. Doomsday killed hundreds, those lives are on my conscious. If Luthor was gone-"

"Then they would have a much higher chance of being here, yes my love, I wondered that myself."

"I don't want to be a killer Di...But I've got to do what needs to be done."

"Heroes have killed in the past Kal, they don't do it out of joy, but to protect, it is just simply the only way sometimes. You are a hero Kal, a true honorable warrior in the eyes of an Amazon. Killing will not take that away from you."

The answers he needed, he found.

In turn, she found hers.

The best thing to happen to either of them, was that they found each other.

They were a team, together, they were the strongest entities ever conceived.

They could decimate.

They could rule.

They could protect.

They were in love.

They were two Aliens struggling in a world of supposed acceptance.

They were the unknown, and people were naturally afraid of that.

"Diana, you're right. But when that time comes, then we'll face it, together though."

"Of course Kal." She smiled as she gazed up in to his cerulean eyes. Those same eyes that could glow red with fury.

The kiss that followed could best be described as, _epic._

A new beginning, a new road to travel down. They would prepare each other for the inevitable.

It was evolution in progress. They were no longer the same heroes they were five years ago.

Things have changed, and they will keep changing. They cycle continues, and for two beings blessed (and cursed) with longevity, so do they.

Diana's League communicator broke the kiss, the sound it emitted was one of an urgent one that required answering immediately.

She sighed, and gave him a quick kiss, and he reluctantly let go. He blurred out to go get his from the bedroom and answered it, he blurred back to her in the den.

"Wonder Woman."

"Superman."

"Canary here."

"Flash."

"Cyborg."

"Arrow too."

"Manhunter as well."

"Aquaman reporting."

"Good, we're all on the line." Batman's usual deep, gruff voice welcomed them.

"What is going on? Is there a crisis?"

"Not exactly, but Luthor has escaped from Strykers."

"What? Under your watch Bats?" Flash said skeptically.

"No, I have uploaded the tracker we have placed onto his escape vehicle in to the League interface. Nightwing, Robin, and Red Robin are currently tracking him. He is with Deathstroke and Clayface, I suspect they're finally leading us to that Injustice Gang Luthor is linked too."

"Finally." Clark said, he himself has been anxious to finally put an end to this organizations criminal dealings.

"I've already notified the authorities and explained to them the situation, check in to the interface yourselves on your League phones to get the location. The rest of the League has already been updated as well. It's more than likely the trial will be off since we'll be tailing Luthor for a while until the signal finally stops, and once it does, I will expect you all to be there. I suspect there are some meta's in this Injustice Gang as well. But thats it for now, I didn't have much else, any questions?"

"Nah."

"No."

"None on my end."

"Same."

"Good, I'll be keeping you all posted, this meeting is over."

And with that the line went dead as quick as it started. Clark however picked up his League phone and called Bruce's personal line.

"Clark I said if you had questions-"

"Just listen, we need to talk."

"Honestly, we don't."

"Honestly, we do."

"I guess, whatever just hurry up about it, I know you like to be fashionably late."

"Coming from the billionaire playboy? I'm flattered, be there in a bit."

Clark hung up and glanced over to Diana.

"Di, I'll be back, me and Bruce kind of butted heads yesterday long story short, we still have things to "work out"."

"Ha, Kal are you in a relationship with me or Bruce I wonder. Are you cheating on me?"

He couldn't help but chuckle,"Bruce is alright I guess but I'm not one for the tall, dark, and rich kind of guys. Barry's not so bad though."

"Oh Kal just go, have your male time, text me when you're on your way back alright?"

"Okay, won't be long." He kissed her one last time then flew out towards Gotham.

_A/N: Haven't updated in a while :o but i hope you guys enjoyed it, I'll be updating more regularly now, don't forget to review :D _


	11. Chapter 11

Interlude IV

_SUPERMAN/BATMAN _

Clark swooped in through the underwater passageway of the Batcave. Blurring through the water until he reached Bruce who was busy on his computer as usual. Bruce didn't turn to acknowledge Clark's presence at first until he walked over to Bruce's right side and stood there scanning the screen.

"So what is it you want today Kent." Bruce said, lowering his cowl.

"Talk, not argue."

"Who said I wanted to argue?"

"Let's not be difficult today Bruce. Look yesterday we didn't exactly leave off on the right foot, and you know why."

"Yes, I remember. We both made it clear where exactly we stand on this subject Clark. I'm going to be blunt and just say if the day comes to where you go rogue, and if I have absolutely no choice, I will do what I have to."

"I never expected anything different. Seriously though, whose to say you won't go rogue one day? Bruce the reason why you aren't under a constant magnifying glass like me and the rest of the meta heroes is because we are what we are, and that's _not normal._ You may be the stuff of nightmares among villains, but you're still human, but me? I'm an alien, and as the years go by, I find myself feeling more and more like one. I trust you to do what you have to do, in fact, if I had to choose someone to bring me down, it's a man who I consider to be my best friend. We may butt heads further down the road, but besides Diana, and Kara and Kon, there's no one else who really knows me enough. So all I ask is that you hear me out right now. Can you do that?"

Bruce sighed and finally rose from his seat, looking the other man who he had come to known as his one and only best friend in the eye. On the inside, Bruce knew Clark was having issues with his existence on Earth, and his heart went out to him. He knew what it was like to isolate yourself from others since he was of course, the Batman, but not in the way Clark had done. Clark isolated himself from others because he _had to._ Trust was hard to gain and easy to lose, he began to distance himself from the media more and more, leaving press conferences early after answering one or two questions if generous, and instead of negative feedback it only fueled the mystery to his own character, more and more people wanted more and more out of Superman. It seemed he was still as mysterious and foreign as the day he first entered the public spotlight. Now here he stood, asking a man he would entrust a weapon that could end his life with, for a few moments to spare to talk, not even Bruce would refuse that.

"Alright, what's going on?"

"Look, if I went to far bringing up Selina, then I'm sorry. I was there when she…You know almost…"

"I know I know. Let's not go in to that.." The memory of a broken Selina cradled in his arms, close to death made Bruce almost crumble with grief, it may have been over a year ago, but the pain of seeing her like that was another hard lesson that the Batman had to learn. You never get too close, too _attached._

"Okay, I understand, I just wanted to apologize about that first and foremost."

"It's okay Kent, let's not make this sentimental alright, surely there's more to this than that?"

"Yeah there is, look I'm going to come right out and say this, yesterday, if you didn't stop me I would have killed Luthor. The thing is, I don't regret it one bit. He's beyond a second chance Bruce, guys like him and the Joker, they don't ever change. They just get worse and worse as time goes by. Their actions get more brutal and more lives are lost as a result."

"I hope you're really not saying-"

"That we should start killing? No, but what if lethal force is the only way?"

Even the Dark Knight had to admit he had a point, and for once, the World's Greatest Detective was at a loss for words.

"That's a really big leap we're taking if we were to start killing our foes Clark. It's just something you don't do. And I'm not just talking about the PR we'd have to face for killing, but the toll it would take on your own psyche, some of our heroes wouldn't even be able to be fit for duty after taking a life. You don't have to kill to get things done."

"I know, there's no disputing that. But what if killing is the _only_ way to get things done, what if we have to take one life, in exchange for thousands, millions even? You gotta wonder Bruce, would Earth truly be in peace if the scum was gone? We're in a never ending cycle here Bruce, I've really noticed that."

"We chose the life we lead now. Which means we have to deal with the consequences. We aren't the judge, the jury, or the executioner. We don't decide who lives or who dies. Some heroes would get it fixated in their heads that killing is the only way, lethal force would be a first instinct to them after a while. Next thing you know they'll be running on bloodlust and we can't risk that. I understand where you're coming from but what you're saying is like I said before, a huge step. One that I have considered but never followed through with. You are my best friend and believe me, I don't do well with friends. But things change, your Boy Scout enthusiasm is starting to rub off on me damnit. Earlier Damian told me his mother thinks I can be and I quote, "sentimental". I only know one man who fits the term and that would be you, guilty as charged." Bruce actually smiled which was rare to see from the man. Clark laughed and shook his head good naturedly.

"What is up with everyone taking shots at my ego? Anything else you would like to add?"

Bruce's expression hardened making Clark's eyebrows arch, perplexed he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned on his hip watching his friend studiously. Bruce then made a sort of whipping noise which caught Clark off guard for a moment. Bruce made the sound again but this time used his right arm to compliment the sound.

"You bastard."

Bruce grinned mischeviously, and made the sound again, using his right arm as if he was using a lasso, then followed up with another whip motion.

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"You sure?"

"Dont say it."

He made the sound again.

"Hey!"

"What? I didn't say it."

"Don't have to."

So he made the whipping motion again.

"Okay Bruce."

"Admit it."

"Can't."

"Denial is the first step to insanity Kent."

"Here comes the preaching."

"Its either that or this."

He made the whipping noise again.

"I'm. Not. Whipped."

"What did you telll her before you left her."

"I told her I'd be back whats so whipped about that?"

Bruce waited and arched an eyebrow.

"Okay well I kissed her and said I wouldn't be too long."

"Did you tell her you loved her."

"Wha-huh?"

"Did you."

"Er, uh..."

"Its the missing piece in the puzzle Kent."

"Okay I did, so? Wait don't answer-!"

He made the whipping noise.

"I like the Batman better."

"You're whipped."

"Anyways it was good seeing you again my cheery old friend. I guess i shouldn't mention how your usual scent is mixed in with a certain magicial who shall not be named at this time. And judging by the look on your face maybe its my turn to call you..." He was right, Bruce was utterly embarrassed at getting caught red handed, his eyes widened but he retained control quickly.

"No. Get out." He deadpanned.

It was Clark's turn to smile.

"Don't you do it."

"Did you tell her you loved her Bruce."

"No. I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I could ask her..."

"Touche."

"Hah, well I suppose I'll get going, city to watch over and all..."

Before Clark could zip away completely Bruce said a single word that he knew his friend could hear, even from the distance that separated them.

"Whipped."

_Damnit, he got the last word again!_

_A/N: What happened with Selina that was mentioned in this interlude will be the focus of my next story. It's going to focus primarily on Bruce and Clark and of course Selina too and there will be some SM/WW as well. Keep in mind this story is AU and I've twisted things around to better suit the nature of the story. I will be keeping up with canon as much as I can of course. And for all the fans of SM/WW, I know I'm late but I know I'm not the only that was excited for its official launch 3 Hopefully they do it justice. Review please!_


	12. Chapter 12

The Only Easy Day…Part 5

The Batcave

Clark had just left. And in his wake, a number of questions swept through his mind. Questions, that if you asked him five years ago, he would have answered immediately no, without question.

"Would you ever go through with lethal force when necessary?"

"If it came down to it, could you cross that line?"

"If _her life depended on it, _could you exchange her life over another's?"

It's kind of hard to believe that now after all these years of mentally and physically preparing to save the world from itself, without crossing that line, he was finding his judgment deterred in a mere twenty-four hours. He seen how far Clark was willing to go to protect the ones he loved, and Bruce was not a naïve man, he knew the time would come where perhaps one day, either himself, Diana, or Clark would cross that imaginary line into forbidden territory.

Bruce was going through a metamorphosis.

And he was a man who feared being out of control.

He laid his eyes upon his personal phone, he thought of calling Zatanna but he wasn't sure for what. Over the years, he found her counsel was more soothing than Selina's. Bruce wanted nothing more for an emotional connection with another and had that briefly with Selina, but more times often than not, their encounters ended in raw, physical, and selfish lust which at this point, could do nothing for him other than satisfy him momentarily. He found himself feeling disappointed that she didn't seem to want their little game to end and become something serious finally, in his own ways he tried to make the first move towards inviting her into his life for the long-term. She knew who he was and vice versa, they both spent nights together at the manor and her apartment, she cared to his wounds, made him food, and although Bruce isn't the ideal house-husband, he made the compromise of even giving Selina a foot massage, which she enjoyed greatly, while Bruce was gritting his teeth through the act.

Memories started flooding his mind, happier times with Selina at the forefront, while the not so happy times followed them. They would argue almost every other day, even when on patrol Bruce was dealing with Selina's feisty temper. They would argue mainly over Selina's direction in life and where it could take him as well. She argued that he was just too paranoid and needed to let her live a little, his counter argument was that with or without him, she has and always will do what she wants, and that "living a little" was never an issue. One night, she showed up to a posh function arm and arm with some big time athlete who was promoting his shoe line with Nike, and knowing Selina, she had to aim for the best. The man was bloody rich, not on Bruce's level but still rich enough to attend one of Gotham's premier functions for the elite. Bruce took Zatanna as his date that night and while he was initially annoyed with Selina's subtle attempts to rile him, he found himself lost in the beauty of the woman he came with.

_Damn she really has grown up..._

And that she has. He always knew she was a beautiful and gifted young woman, but he was often too preoccupied with battling his own insecurities to even attempt to make something happen with her. It baffled him, how was he able to jump headfirst into a problematic relationship with the likes of Selina and Talia, yet he felt as though a skiddish, young boy again when crossing that bridge with Zee was brought into question? Sure, she dated that queer Constantine, but hey, we all make mistakes right?

His League phone started vibrating loudly, shaking Bruce from his thoughts, as he reached into a pocket on his utility belt and pulled it out, it was from Dick.

"Yes."

"They stopped. Some island off the shore of Florida."

"Alright, I'll call the rest of the League, let them know its time. Don't do anything until i get there."

"Got it."

"Alright."

Bruce hung up and brought the cowl back down over his face, he was in his Batman zone, and quickly opened the cockpit of the Batwing and climbed in. He didn't know what to expect, and that irritated him more than anything, there was a fear behind the irritation, for it is only natural to be afraid of the unknown.

Fortress of Solitude

When Bruce called, Clark had just touched down in the Fortress. He got everyone on the line and made sure everyone understood the exact coordinates of where Luthor's hideout was. Diana had changed into her armor as for Kal as well. She knew by now when he was annoyed and could tell that he was growing very tired of chasing around Luthor, and locking him up, only to have to repeat process over and over. Frankly, Diana couldn't see the point of it all, she understood the point of the League, and could sympathize with it's morals, but she was born and bred as a warrior, showing the leniency of denying your enemies death was something still foreign to her. On Themyscira, peace and love was promoted to a fault as the Amazons had raised her to believe in the sisterhood and self-respect, but at the same time condemned the entire male population based on the acts of some. While their fear of men was justified by the horrendous acts of Heracles and his men, becoming forever biased and suspecting of a new generation of men was irrational. Unfortunately, she couldn't show her mother of the Amazons in time, for all that was left was an island of hissing snakes and a clay statue of what used to be her mother.

But if there is one thing the Man's World has shown Diana. it's that men like her Kal can be the product of it. He was passionate about his work, reporter or hero, he was truly emersed in his work. Even his newfound wealth didn't make him slow down one bit, in fact he worked harder. Bruce saving the farm for Clark cemented things for him, he wanted to preserve it. She knew that there were three sides to the man, the farm being an obvious representation od Clark Kent, the son of Jonathan and Martha Kent, both deceased. The Fortress being the place of refuge for the enigmatic alien Kal-El of Krypton, son of Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van, both deceased as well. Aside from Diana and Bruce, Clark truly had nobody, but like they said 4 years ago, they aren't like anybody. They aren't like the gods, but they certainly aren't like humans either. If you asked Diana, she'd say that after all this time, that was a good thing, for she relished the idea of them being different, just Kal and Diana.

Clark however, was consumed by his ever-growing need to see Krypton. He hated the fact that if he, Kara, Kon and Karen died today, then the House of El would truly be gone bringing the memory of Krypton down with them. It was an incredible burden to bear, believing yourself the last of your race, but when Kara emerged it was like a new start for him. He didn't have to explain his powers, or hide anything from her because she was family and could understand firsthand what he was going through. Sometime after she woke up he wondered what it felt like to be considered normal on a planet where there were others like him. Kara told many stories about her life on the planet, she was actually older than him, or was at least. She was sent to Earth with Clark to safeguard him and make sure he would grow up to be something great, but since she was put in a cryogenic sleep, her body would not age, so for the twenty plus years it took for Clark to fill into his role as Superman, Kara was still the same 18 year old young woman that was still sound asleep due to a malfunction that caused her to wake up later than she was supposed to. None the less, he still watched over her and treated her like more of a little sister than his older cousin. Soon enough, the need to feel normal reminded him of how different and feared he was by the race he swore his life to protecting. Sure, he was loved by those closest to him, but he had went through hardships like none other. The torture and experiments were easy enough to break free from, but it truly opened his eyes to how cruel and fearful humans can be. They tortured him because he was _different._ He knew he couldn't hold an entire race accountable, but it still pissed him off. Cadmus, Luthor, General Lane, Waller, even the JLA was a joke, a facade that was used to spy on the Justice League. Clark knew they had very good men in the JLA that are now in the Justice League, but it was the fools behind imit that made his eyes glow red with anger. He wouldn't be surprised if Waller was in cahoots with Luthor on unleashing Doomsday just to lure out Superman and kill him.

Clark sighed and sat down on the couch next to Diana who was watching his diligently, she was reading him, and he knew it. Soon enough, she would speak, and when she did, she would be dead on right about what the problem was.

"You shouldn't let this get to you."

"Yeah well, after a while you just can't help it."

"This is the life we chose, it comes with the territory."

"You aren't in the least affected by this? He almost killed you yesterday Diana! Not to mention that a thousand plus people are dead or injured badly, and now he's running loose once again. He's got all that damn money and connections that no matter what we do, he just escapes justice every damn time."

Diana sighed and wrapped her arms around him, she laid down against the armrest and pulled Clark with her. She held him tight and kissed his neck to calm him. This was one of the reasons why Diana had been so attracted to him in the first place. He could be quiet and mild-mannered when he wanted to, but confident and strong when he needed to be. His personality was a complex one, as was his image. He seemed to keep Diana guessing, she just couldn't figure him out and so she chose to _try._ The infuriating, arrogant, witty, sharp minded, silver-tongued, extremely handsome, loving and caring man who lay with her on the couch at that very moment was _hers._

_"_I don't know Di. I guess I've just been on edge lately, yesterday just set me off. I'll be back, I gotta make a call to somebody before we leave."

"Okay love. Who are you going to call?"

"Connor. I wanted to bring him along for this mission, get him some experience with working with the rest of the League as a whole.

"I see. Very well."

"Be right back then."

Clark gave her a quick kiss and then walked out of the room, dialing Kon's number. 30 seconds went by, and there was no answer. He called again, then twice, and another time after, still no answer.

"Huh. That's weird he didn't answer."

"Maybe he's sleep, or already in the middle of something."

"It's like 11 and he's still sleep? I doubt he got into any trouble this early."

"You never know with kids these days." Diana laughed.

"Ha. I suppose I should be worried, God I feel like his dad saying that. He looks just like me though yet we're totally different. He's like the cocky young rebellious man I should have been his age."

Diana rolled her eyes,"Yes, thank Athena that I got to you when I did. At least now you're just young and cocky."

"Oh yes, you shaped me for a wonderful life of committment. You should be proud."

"Mhmm, I do like what I see." She said as she walked up to him and laid her hands on his chest, feeling him up as she moved her hands up to his neck. "Alright time to get moving, _Superman_."

_"_Your wish is my command Princess Diana." He said in a mock British tone. They kissed once more and flew out of the Fortress towards the coordinates Bruce sent them.

Luthor's Hideout

The last thing he remembered was a voice calling him. It sounded familiar, it was a male voice, hard and commanding, but he could feel the softness behind it. It wasn't Clark's, but he felt as though he was bewitched by it. It was paternal, but he just couldn't place his finger on where he heard it from. He was floating, but he wasn't in the air, he opened his eyes and he was underwater. He looked around and suddenly realized that he was in some sort of tank! He squirmed and tried to use his heat vision to break out but there was a presence of red kryptonite in a lamp above his tank. Suddenly, the light changed colors, ommitting a green light over the dark laboratory he was in. He could barely make out his surroundings, and for the first time in his life, Connor was _afraid. _

_No...Not here, not again._

He screamed in to the rebreather mask he had on and tried to recollect how he got here. The last thing he remembered was flying over to the Kent farm yesterday at around 2:30 in the afternoon because Kara wanted to meet him there, but next thing he knew, everything went dark.

"Connor, it is time to wake up. Would you be so kind as to cooperate? I would greatly appreciate it."

As if on cue, Connor's eye widened and closed once again, there was nothing but darkness but he could still hear the voice talking to him. That same strong male voice was ringing in his mind, tearing it apart. It was as if the walls in his brains were being tore down around his brain. It was an excruciating, searing pain, but as quick as it came, it was gone.

"Now that I have your attention. I want you to finish your homework son. You've slept long enough, it's time to do your work. Turn off the lamp."

It was still dark as far as Connor was concerned, he couldn't see, but he could feel. The water in the tank was being drained, but he still floated in the air. He could feel the air in the room swipe his skin. His body glided forward against his will as the voice led him further onwards, he could only guess the whoevers voice was guiding him was leading him through hallways and around corners.

Finally, the came to a stop, a familiar stench was in the air. It smelt feminine, but he wasn't exactly sure whose it belonged to. He hovered forward, closer to the presence of whom he assumed the voice belonged to.

"Pretty soon, you will take her away out to the courtyard of this facility, in order to get a perfect grade on your test, you must complete your homework to perfection. We have ran through the simulations before you...Went on vacation, but it's okay Connor. Now, I want you to remember the simulations where you killed Supergirl and Superman. You did exceptionally well and it shall soon be time where you must execute them once again, I hope you don't disappoint me son, today, you shall prove yourself a Luthor, Connor."

_A/N: I hate to leave you guys with a cliffhanger but I will be updating soon :D _


	13. Chapter 13

The Only Easy Day...Final

Superman POV

Luthor's Hideout- 110 Minutes Later

_He could hear the man's heart race, the sweat falling from his face to the concrete._

_Suspended at least 800 feet in the air, it was a long way down, well for a human at least._

_He knew that once he did this, there was no going back. _

_All in._

_Or not._

_No in betweens._

_"Madman." He spat. The worm in his clutches didn't even bother to squirm._

_There was fear, for once in his eyes. Those pompous, evil eyes._

_His firm on his throat was a vice, but he felt his control slipping._

_Connor was most likely dead, for even a Kryptonian couldn't bear the indestructible magical sword of Hephaestus through his chest and stomach...Multiple times._

_His anger began to teeter out of his grasp at the thought of the loss and grief that ripped his chest apart from the inside. _

_All of this because a madman manipulated and created acts of atrocities using Kal's DNA. The young man Kal was beginning to accept as a son was turned into something completely unrecognizable. He knew he wasn't in his right mind which made it even harder. He didn't know how to reverse whatever it was Luthor did, but rectifying Luthor's wrongs would be a start. _

_The look in Connor's eyes..._

_FLASHBACK_

_He was like a monster, the Connor everyone knew was replaced by a machine that only knew how to maim and kill. He was almost unstoppable, like something was triggered within him. He didn't feel pain either, for someone 10 years younger than Superman he still displayed powers that seemed to supercede his own. Kara showed up to the fight._

_And then it got worse._

_Connor almost killed her too. _

_Instead of fighting him, she trued to reach out to him, to ignite the spark of the man that laid dormant inside. Kal was still engaging Black Adam, the magic proving to be more of a problem than the last time the two fought. He should have known Adam would be here, the two attacked Metropolis the day before leaving nothing but death and destruction in their wake. _

_"Whatever you're about to do, do it!"_

_He swung his head around to find the source of the voice, and what he found was utterly gut wrenching. _

_A sight he would pray to Rao was a figment of his imagination._

_But it was all too real._

_Kal could still see Kon's bloodied hands around her jaw, he was about to snap her neck!_

_She was fighting his grip, but even from a distance he could see she was losing._

_Adam grabbed Kal from behind and put him in a floating rear naked choke hold._

_With one hand still reaching out to Kon and Kara, the helpessness was unbearable._

_"Not this time Superman. Instead of saving, you will watch. I will make you know my pain of losing everything in a day."_

_"No!" Kal growled, he had to shake Adam off somehow and get to them, but was he quick enough? Would he make it just in time?_

_Everything went black, and the next thing he knew, he was out of Adam's grasp, he let loose a roar of sheer fury and grabbed Adam by the throat, and used his heat vision to burn through Adam's skull. The God's body fell limp to the ground below, making a tremendous thud. With all the strength he could muster, he zoomed through the air to try and reach Kon and Kara but from what he could see, he was a moment too late. He tried even harder, but they just seemed to still be out of grasp. _

_It seemed too late._

_5 seconds left, maybe less, he counted in his mind. _

_He pushed._

_4._

_Push._

_3._

_Almost._

_2._

_There._

_1._

_NO._

_A sword pierced through Kon's stomach._

_The Sword of Hephaestus to be exact._

_Wonder Woman POV. - 20 mins ago._

_Warrior instinct was starting to kick in._

_It was the most heated battle Diana could ever remember._

_Between fighting Circe and Connor, it was unrivaled black magic and brute strength in perfect unison. _

_Diana has dealt with Circe before, she knew of her mind tricks. _

_Circe enchanted the island with a powerful dome, giving her total dominion over the battlefield. Somehow, Circe's powers tripled since the last time Diana fought against her, it was as if Zeus himself blessed her. She incapacitated J'onn by cursing him in to believing he was on fire, from the inside. If it wasn't for Diana's lasso then J'onn would have no doubt died of shock. Circe was draining her strength rapidly as the minutes went by, an hour and a half of straight fighting wasn't enough to tire Diana normally, but Circe's dominion spell made fatigue more of a problem for Diana. Her spell was so precise and powerful that it was able to blot out the sun, relieving Superman and Supergirl of their solar advantage. For some reason however, Kon began to thrive in the darkness, and when he was released upon the Leaguers, none were more shocked than the Els. Clark and Kara were dumbfounded, they wouldn't even move. Tim Drake was also as shocked as they were, he and Connor were teammates, and in the 2 years they've been fighting together, they grew extremely close, as close as Clark and Bruce. It took Diana and Bruce's commanding voices to finally snap the three out of their shock and fight back. She could remember the sheer regret on Clark and Kara's faces as they struck back against Kon, eventually, Clark was taken out of the fight so he could engage Black Adam. Batman and the Robins engaged Deathstroke, Clayface, and surprisingly, the Joker. It was a true menagerie of villains with Luthor as the appointed benefactor and mastermind. How he was able to scrounge up a force like this was incredible, but none could deny the bastard was damn good at what he does._

_Diana engaged Circe in the air, and tried to get close to the witch, dodging her spectral knives and telekinetic force blasts. She got close enough, timed her shot and threw her tiara at Circe, knocking the witch to the ground, she instantly found her opportunity and pounced on the witch like an enraged lioness. She full mounted and started hailing vicious fists and elbows on the bewitching face of Circe, warding off her weak attempts to halt Diana's assault, Diana used her shield to bash Circe even further to the ground. She finally got up and stomped her boot on Circe's chest and said, "Take down your spell over this island. We are separated from the world, so no one will see me kill you."_

_"You're bluffing. Heroes don't kill Princess." Circe fired back._

_"There is a reason I don't have as many enemies as Superman or Batman."_

_"And what reason would that be." _

_Diana leaned downwards, putting more pressure on her chest._

_"I DEAL with my enemies when I need to."_

_Circe began to feel her resolve weaken as Diana put extra emphasis on the "deal" portion of her threat by putting more portion on her chest. _

_"Hurry witch!" In an instant Diana's sword was out of it's sheath and in her hand. It was angled at her Circe's throat, and seemed to move closer as the seconds drew by._

_Circe may have been a god, but the unspoken knowledge between the two women was that the Sword of Hephaestus, in the hands of one with the blood of royals and gods, can slay a god within the dominion of Zeus. The look in Diana's eye promised Circe her death if her wish was not granted._

_And so finally, she relented._

_"VEK'OS'AWTOO."_

_Diana didn't break her glance from the witch but instead reached for the object in the sack Diana was carrying by her waist. She pulled out a cube and pressed a button and dropped it to the floor. Circe could see it wasn't of human or Olympian origin, and deduced it was either Kryptonian._

_"It seems you share more than the Superman's bed Princess. Ha, you share his toys too."_

_Diana said nothing, but kicked the cube onto Circe's chest. The scowl on her face turned in to a snarl as she muttered words that Circe didn't recognize._

_"What are you doing to me?!"_

_She never received an answer._

_The cube attached itself to Circe's chest and sucked her in. _

_"Stasis device, you're not going anywhere anytime soon."_

_Diana took off and tucked the device back in the sack, she glided to the air, letting the thunderous blows guide her back to Kal. _

_She found him fighting Black Adam still, and it seemed he was gaining the upperhand, avoiding Adam's magical lightning blasts and firing back with his heat vision which thanks to Circe's dominion spell being lowered finally, was much more powerful than before. A smile crept on her face as pride swelled within her. He truly was a beast of war and triumph, he was this generations Heracles without the hidden atrocities he committed away from the gaze of the world and its history books. Kal caught her glance and smiled back with all the confidence in the world, even in battle it wasn't hard to see the two were deep in love, and they would fight for every inch and nail to give to the other. This kind of bond was forged in battle, flavored by camaraderie, blossomed by friendship and groomed through loneliness. The two were utterly attracted by the other's godlike good looks and were emotionally anchored to each other. If one made a decision, it was one they would follow through to the end and whatever is after that. _

_Today, would be the greatest test of them all. _

_"Diana, a little help here!"_

_Diana's attention drew to Kara's voice, as she was being pushed back by a enraged Connor who was still not responding to anyone's attempts to reach out to him, it only seemed to make the young man more angry. It didn't help that throughout the fight Luthor was calling the teen "son", Diana knew each time Luthor said it, Kal's anger became worse and worse. She wanted to end the torture for him, but no one knew how. No one knew where to look for the answer's since none anticipated Kon was brainwashed. The smug look on the billionaire's face made the torture worse._

_ Diana despised Luthor. _

_As everyone else did._

_But she understood why Kal would contemplate ending his life more than the other's._

_Diana swooped downwards to assist Kara, hand on her lasso she was determined to end the torture for her love._

_She didn't know how but this had to end._

_20 Mins Later._

_Diana was exhausted. Connor had her on her last leg. She was getting tired rapidly and for every punch and kick she connected with him, Connor was able to trade one back. _

_Her warrior resolve was starting to kick in once again as she resumed a defensive stance and parried Connor's haymaker by grabbing his arm and tossing him over her shoulder. She attempted to go for a kimura lock to at least hinder his offense but he overpowered her, picked her up and slammed her through the side of Lex's mansion and into the entertainment room. He picked up a piano and through it at her right when she got back on her feet sending her through another wall. She landed in the foyer room and her vision was groggy, she could sense he was drawing closer and when a hand reached up and gripped a handful of her long ebony hair, she could tell she was going to be flung again. Connor tossed her through another wall and she was sent flying outside in the front yard where the battle first began. Still on the ground Diana tried to catch her breath, she was up on one knee and she looked up to see Kon's grim stoic face looking down at her. He backhanded her across the yard and shot her with heat vision for good measure. _

_Her breathing was heavy. _

_Inwardly, she cursed Kon for being close to Kal because she knew what she had to do, yet she wondered if she could go through with it._

_She had her sword still in its sheath and knew that if she used it, there was a good chance she could finally end this fight. _

_Nothing else was working._

_As her mother said, "It's better to gut the monster than chain it."_

_At this point, there was no chaining Kon. _

_And if she gutted him, then what would make her better than those she fought against today? Against those that did this to Kon?_

_But then, a thought came up in her head._

_It was a gamble, but a necessary one. _

_She remembered one night in the Fortress, after one of Kal's study sessions with Jor-El, Kal was told by Jor-El that Kryptonian's 500 years ago discovered a way to "sustain" life after death. By placing one in immediate stasis, and injecting a syringe filled with special regenerative nanobots into the spine, along with direct contact with a yellow sun would effectively bring someone back from the grave. _

_And that was just the simplified version._

_Diana knew it was a gamble, it was worth a shot. With him dead (temporarily), they could work on a way to reverse Luthor's wrongs. _

_Diana had to pick her moment and she had to do it fast._

_Red beams hit Kon in the chest._

_Diana turned and seen Kara floating, her expression told the story. She was bordering exhaustion. _

_"Kara, I'll need for you to trust me. Can you do that."_

_She nodded._

_"Keep him distracted."_

_"I'll-"_

_Connor blurred behind her and grabbed her jaw and head, Diana's heart began to beat faster and faster, she had Kara's life in her hands._

_Diana froze for a second, realization set in for what she was about to do._

_"Whatever you're about to do, do it!"_

_Clock is ticking..._

_"No!"_

_She heard Kal's voice, it seemed like he could hear her thoughts and knew exactly what she was about to do. _

_Her resolve dwindling, her hand moved without her mind knowing and pulled the sword out the sheath._

_She could hear heat vision in the sky above her, seconds later, a thunderous crash on the eastern end of the island. _

_It was now or never._

_She blurred behind Kon and plunged the sword through his stomach, twice._

_A/N: This was a difficult chapter to write, I hate to leave off with cliffhangers but I love to keep you guys guessing c: review please!_


	14. Chapter 14

Interlude V

_BATMAN_

_4 Hours Later-Wayne Manor_

Bruce had a long day, he drunk a Themysciran herbal elixir and could already feel the magical healing effects washing through his body. It was more of a painkiller than a remedy but it's long lasting healing effects seen to his aching body very nicely. He felt younger, faster, stronger, and more flexible. Warmth spread throughout his muscles, relaxing his joints. He let out a sigh as he stretched out on his large leather couch in the living room, and started digging into the Mexican food Alfred had just ordered for him. A carne asada burrito with beans, rice, and a Coke was his lunch for the day. Fattening yes, but damn it, it tasted so good, _damn guilty pleasures. _

Her familiar, jasmine scent signified she had reentered the room.

"Hey you, miss me already."

"Hey yourself, and maybe I did, I've had a long day Zee."

She walked over from the doorway behind him and was now standing over him, she bent over and kissed him lightly on the lips at first, when she pulled back she was surprised when he set his plate on the table next to the couch and pulled her down on top of him, kissing her rather fiercely. His hands roaming from her waist and thighs, before finally settling on her backside, squeezing it possessively, eliciting an erotic moan from Zatanna. The se

"What's gotten in to you today Mr. Wayne." Her voice a husky whisper.

"Just tired of losing you to all my bullshit."

"You never lost me though?"

"I did Zee, too many times. The first with Constantine, then when I turned you down, every other time, well, pretty much like the second."

"Way to heighten the mood Bruce."

"I know, I know." He smiled and kissed her again, she moaned again and started slowly straddling him, "But I realized something today Zee, on that damn island, Clark almost lost Connor today. You read the reports, but words couldn't describe the look on his face when he had to fly his body back to the Fortress. I'm still not sure how but he says he can bring him back, and I did something that I'm not sure I should have done..."

"And what is that?"

"I gave him Lex Luthor, and I still don't know why I did it or if he's even still alive."

"What if he isn't?"

"Then I'm responsible."

"Bruce, Luthor is a monster, and if what those reports are any indication as to how much of one he is, then I for one could look past his...Disappearance. Clark almost lost someone who was essentially his brother, imagine if that was Tim, Dick, Damian, or even Jason how would you feel, what would you have done?"

"Yeah, amazing job at heightening the mood Zee."

"Bruce." She pouted.

"Okay okay." he sighed, "I can't give you an immediate answer to that, a topic as delicate as this has too many outcomes, and most of them are bad, really bad."

Zatanna felt like jumping for joy, the man may not be a sentimental one, but at least he was finally opening up. _Aww Bruce, well at least you're trying._ She considered planting another kiss but opted out in favor of letting him continue.

Bruce on the other hand was bridging the gap between his inner personalities. He hadn't realized he would be making such a large emotional leap he was now currently making until well, he was already head first into doing it. Trying to balance Bruce Wayne and the _other guy_ was becoming more of a challenge lately, especially after the hell ne experienced on Luthor's island stronghold. Clayface was wrapped up and by now was rotting in a cryogenic chamber at Arkham but unfortunately, the Joker and Deathstroke were still at large, he knew he would find them eventually though, the two can never stay out of trouble. _Neither can I, _he thought.

So when he finally settled in at the Manor less than an hour ago, he felt like something was missing. And it wasn't Damian or Tim because they were in their rooms fast asleep. It was a greuling day and relaxation was in order, and for the life of him he just couldn't figure out what it was he either missed, or left behind. It wasn't until he made it into his room that he finally found what he was looking for, a rather simple, yet beautiful ebony and ivory band that initially took Bruce a couple of moments to remember where it came from but something urged him to take the ring and slip it on his left ring finger. He held out his hand, giving it the looks-over before taking it off. He kept it in his closed left hand and ran out of the room and took a right. He kept running until he hit the end of the hallway and turned left into another hallway that had a dead end. There was only two doors on this end, one on the left, and one on the right, directly across from each other. He walked up to the door on the left and placed his hand on it but didn't twist it open. He hadn't been in this room for a very long time, and he had only been in the room adjacent to this one no more than 5 times, inwardly he cursed, because opening either of these doors meant he would be headed smack-dab into his childhood demons once again, for the door he was about to open gave way to his old childhood room, and the door across from it would have been his sister's. The sister he never had's room.

He could now remember perfectly why the ring was left out on his dresser in the first place, he now knew the message, and the gravity behind it. An old committment that suddenly smited him with guilt and self resentment as old childhood memories and promises flooded his mind at once. He willed himself forward and turned the knob and _pushed._

An all too familiar bedroom welcomed him with a cold breeze, reminiscent of an icy stare one gives their significant other after they've been gone for too long. Bruve stood there, frozen. He unclenched his hand and stared at the ring that sat waiting for his next move. He swallowed hard and looked back up at the room that ushered him in, impatiently waiting for his excuse as to why he took so long in coming back. He found a note on a dresser that simply read: _HERE_. He noticed the handwriting, Alfred. He honestly didn't care that it was Alfred that came in the room but he felt like he was being set-up somehow. Caution was thrown in the wind as he yanked the drawer back and seen another version of the same ring as the one that was left to him on his dresser when he came home. _Just as I thought, Zee and Alfred in cahoots I see. _

It was a promise many boy children make their female best friends at a young age, we're all familiar with it, childhood innocence is a wonderful thing. He could now hear the promise he made to her less than 20 years ago, "One day, I'm gonna marry you Zee. Just like my mommy and dad. I asked Alfred to help me find something for you, so here." The young innocent Bruce he could vividly remember now held out a pair of rings and slipped one on her right ring finger, a sad laugh surprisingly breached the silence as Bruce shook his head at how distraught and dark he had become. He mused on how happy his life was before the night Thomas and Martha Wayne had been murdered. That it only took one night, and three gunshots for Bruce Wayne to die, and rise again from the ashes, a black phoenix. A Dark Knight.

Tears fell.

It was gonna be one of those days.

He wasn't surprised to find himself texting her, asking if she was free and if she could come over, but he was surprised at feeling his heart race with excitement when she replied yes and would be over in the next hour.

Approximately 58 minutes and 47 seconds later, she came.

5 minutes later, here they were.

Bruce sighed and pressed on, "Look, I know what you and Alfred did earlier, practically tricking me into going in there...Zee, it was hard, going in that room. Really, it was."

"I know, okay well I don't. But me and Al were just worried for you, you've been pushing yourself really hard, and who knows how your body will react if you keep this up. Not only that, but I've always loved you Bruce, but if we're doing this then I'm not losing you to the Batman, you had to see the ring, and you definitely had to go in to that room."

"You...actually love me or..."

"What? You think I was gonna sugar coat it or dance around it, it's the truth. I've loved you as a friend for as long as I can remember, and now things are...Changing."

Bruce was taken aback, never had the words ever hit him so hard. Sure, they came from his parents but other than that, no one really said it to him and actually _meant it. _

Whether or not Selina, or Talia for that matter really love him or the idea of him remain a mystery. He still had a long road ahead of him and both women either complicated or smoothed it out at one point or another along the way. But Zatanna never gave him those troubles, she was like his relief, but now she's _his girl. _And the fact that she went out of her way to scheme with Alfred confirmed how far she was willing to find Bruce Wayne, THE Bruce Wayne that promised to one day take her hand in marriage. And it was that notion that almost brought Bruce to tears again, whether he knew it or not, the healing had begun, the first step in the road of emotional recovery began with finding what was missing.

And she was there all along.

"You know this morning I wasn't sure if I made the right choice in letting you rape me in my own house but-" they both shared a laugh, Bruce reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out the two rings, Zee was definitely beaming now,"-But once you slip this back on, I promise I won't be making anymore foolish choices. I fought this for too long, truth be told Zee...I can't remember the last time I said I loved anyone, and I'm not sure I know how...But I'm willing to learn, and you're the woman I _want _to teach me."

Zee was biting her bottom lip, a surpressed, sultry grin on her face. Her dark, raven-colored hair tickling Bruce's face due to how close they were now. She eagerly allowed him to place the ring on her right index finger once more, the same childish innocence that laid dormant for so long in both of them finally let loose once again. Zee giggling like a young girl, gaining a sugar rush off Bruce's sweet kisses, a drug, a man-made paradise, a perfect getaway, the greatest addiction: physical and emotional attachment between two kindred spirits.

After that point, words were no longer needed.

Reminiscent of the day before clothes started getting ripped off, one by one. Until the two were finally free of clothes, but bound together by the joining of their bodies, and the rings they still kept on their fingers.


	15. Chapter 15

Interlude VI

"I can hear what you're thinkin, all ya doubts and fears."

Bruce had called Clark's cell phone and League communicator, not expecting him to answer because he knew where he was. And he knew that there was no way on this Earth was he going to get a hold of him, considering his current location.

The Fortress of Solitude.

Aptly named.

When Clark wanted to be alone, well, none could do much about it. Seeing as how he was blessed (and cursed) with the ability of super hearing, peace and quiet was a luxury that non-metas like Bruce often took for granted.

There was no threat or emergency that required immediate assistance, but with the happenings of today's events, Bruce was actually the worried one for his friend. Their friendship had been solidified after that incident with Selina a couple years back, without Clark, Bruce would of lost Selina and no doubt whatever was left of himself. Bruce could remember that starry, rainy night on a rooftop of a building that overlooked Selina's apartment. Bruce was carrying an unconscious Selina in his arms, about to take her back to her apartment himself. He told Clark that whatever he needed, he would get, because he had done a great deal for a Bruce, and a Wayne always repays their debts.

"What's wrong?" Loving hands grasped his broad shoulders, lips came down to kiss themas well, he swiveled his face over to match those very same lips with his own before replying.

"Would you believe me if I said nothing."

"No because you've been calling someone over and over yet they still haven't replied. Playboy charm isn't cuttin' it these days I guess."

"Well, it got you into my bed didn't it, I'd say its working out just fine," he gave her his signature "Hi I'm Bruce Wayne" smile to add insult to injury. She rolled her eyes and smacked his shoulder before laying back down facing him, this time instead of hugging his shoulders she had her arm wrapped around his waist.

"Ugh, my bad, never should have said anything, but no, seriously, what's up?"

Bruced heaved in a heavy sigh, "Clark is the problem. I know where he is, in times like this he would want to be alone. Problem is, I have no way to get there, no way to contact him-" and as much as he hated to admit, "-unless he wanted me to."

"This about you giving Luthor over to him?"

"You guessed it. I made a huge mistake."

"As I said before, Luthor was, or IS, a monster. You seen firsthand what he did on that island, hell, I seen firsthand twice the destruction that Doomsday caused. For all the money he's worth, the world would still be better off without him. Bruce, you have a much better conscious than I, thats for sure, and thats one of the things that bring me closer to you. But seriously, out of all the mistakes you've made in your life, handing over Lex Luthor to your best friend who mind you, has been wronged in some way countless times in the past by that man, is definitely one that can be overlooked. Matter of fact, I wouldn't even count it as a mistake." Even though her wirds were meant to soothe and douse the fire of doubt inside, Bruce couldn't help but succumb to the infamous, "what ifs". He sighed once more and held his head down low, Zatanna would have none of it.

"Hey, look at me." She tilted his chin up so that his dark, deep sea blue eyes were looking into her violet ones. "There is nothing wrong that you did today. As heroes we make the tough decisions, not the popular ones. We do what we gotta do, and Clark is not someone who thinks with his fists. He'll make the right decision Bruce, trust him."

"Trusting isn't as easy to do than say."

"It needs to be earned."

"Of course."

"And he has."

It wasn't a question, not even a statement.

It was an affirmation.

"..."

"I'll take that as a yes."

"He saved my life, by saving someone I cared for."

"Cared? As in the past tense, so I take it-"

"It's not important."

"Bruce..."

"What?"

"I'm not your psychiatrist, first of all. This isn't some session and I'm mot interrogating you. If you want to talk or open up you-we can. You didn't have to say her name for me to know who it was. But if we're going to do this, then I'll need you, not you AND her, but you and you only." Bruce turned around to face her, emotions running high but he reigned in control and focused on one single person and emotion to quell the doubt inside.

"I'll show you."

He laid her down, and kissed her passionately, she reciprocated with even more passion and the kiss deepened. They were both still naked and their bodies responded immediately. Zatanna was under Bruce, she wrapped her legs around his waist and started grinding slow and hard, trying to get as much of him as she could. Bruce almost gave way to her moist warmth as soon as he entered, he was in a lust frenzy and this wasn't making love anymore.

This was pure _fucking_.

Their lips were still locked, they moaned into each other's mouths, Zatanna was biting Bruce's lower lip, the damned woman was adding more fuel to the fire. Her nails digging into the sheets and his back, adding fresh marks to a collection she started on him. Bruce pumped into her harder and faster, the headboard was taking a beating of a lifetime and it definitely wasn't the first either.

"Oh-my, God, Bruce."

She was close. Bringing in God was a sure indication at this point as Bruce had learned.

He could feel her clench around him, her moist entrance clamping down on him, there was no condom either, so Bruce could feel every plunge, each one seemingly deeper than the last. Sweat was starting to build, fast.

She was starting to glisten with sweat as well.

This was the "I need this now" kind of sex, the "I love you so just fuck me now" kind of sex.

Breathing heavily, Bruce could feel his and her climax approaching, since Zatanna came over 2 hours ago, they had made love over and over, and thats not counting last night either. After this, he was going back to sleep, last he checked it was about 7:25. Depending on how active Gotham was tonight, he would either go out on patrol or stay in for more rest. The healing elixir was working beautifully so Bruce was able to sleep and move without pain. And boy, was he living it up right now.

The first explosion from her was an abrupt one. Her body crumbled under him then began to melt into his as she brung herself to his chest, before falling back down to the bed. She was laying still, the pleasure too much, she was practically running off a high of pleasure, and she felt like this was her overdose.

"Keep...Fucking...Just..."

He was damn close to joining her, even as she lay there, moaning to herself, biting on her lip, squinting hard, clutching either a pillow or the sheets, she arched herself upwards and let out one more scream before her body released one more climax.

He stroked thrice more before finally joining her.

His slumped to his spot beside her and pulled her to him, she willingly snuggled into him and found sleep immediately.

He stared at the ceiling, the sex frenzy finally dwindling away, control regained. He ran his fingers through her hair, playing with her curls. A warm feeling encased his being like it did earlier when the rungs were reunited with their respective positions on the couple's right ring fingers.

"Is this love." He asked outloud, _damn it.__  
_

He didn't mean to say it outloud, he was so lost in her he didn't even realize what he had just said untill she stirred under him. she kept stirring, but didn't say anything until after he looked down and tried to get a good look at her.

She was sniffling.

"Zee, hey, you alright?"

No answer.

"Come here. Whatever it is, I've got you."

The sniffling grew more intens. as he wrapped his arms around her, his body now turned towards hers, he shushed her tears away and kept telling her it was alright until finally the sniffles calmed down and she broke her silence.

"This morning. I felt like a slut to be honest. I just jumped into your bed without even completely knowing whether or not you wanted me or not. I'm scared Bruce, of you. I don't want to be your second option, I don't wanna get hurt Bruce..." The sniffles returned and Bruce awaited patiently, his hand brushing through her hair, arms still wrapped around her supportingly.

"I-I wanted this, and it hurt me when you shut me down that one day. I just couldn't deal with that, not from you. Anyone else whatever, but from you it meant twice as much. But it was my own fault, you had...Other things going on and I just made it more complicated. Bruce, what I'm trying to say is-"

"Zee, I'm not sure whether or not I can love properly. I wish I knew if I could, but whatever it is I'm feeling about you, I want to explore it. If this is love, then these rings on our right ring fingers might get placed on our left ones. I'm tired of chasing, of searching, of waiting, prowling, clawing and grabbing. If this is love then I'm ready to settle. I was hoping you could show me what love is, so if you're ready, then I'm ready too."

He gave her his best playboy smile to cheer her up, it worked.

"Ew, I told you not to do that."

"It's a habit."

"If you love me you'll stop it."

"I thought love was about making compromises?"

"Bruce, love is also about making sacrifices, so that smile? Yeah, gotta go."

"Love is a dictatorship."

"And the woman is the dictator. You've got a lot to learn Bruce."

"Every dog has its day Zee remember that. One day, the tide will turn."

"Oh God."

"What, just saying."

"Yeah yeah-" she yawns,"enough of that, look Bruce, it meant alot what you told me. I'm honestly beyond happy. You actually do know how to love, you just hadn't realized it yet. One step at a time 'kay."

"Of course, and just so we're clear, no more scheming with Alfred alright."

"Alright?"

"..."

"Zee?"

"..."

He looked down to find her fast asleep.

"Of course."

_A/N: Just another interlude with Bruce and Zatanna. I really do love these two together because they just know so much about each other. In my opinion they should have pushed BMZZ of whoring out BMCW or at least teased the idea a bit like BMWW in the JLU show. And to all the BMWW trolls out there that read SMWW fics just to say they hate SMWW, well please continue to be mad since SMWW is official (: Speaking of, I wonder what my next chapter will be about...Hmm. Well, in the meantime review please, and look out for my new fic coming up about Bruce and Clark's friendship and how it got where it was. It's a prequel to this story and also explains more of the story's setting. I decided on writing two at the same time so yeah :D_


	16. Chapter 16

End of a Madman

Lex woke up at an unknown place, it seemed like a labratory filled with technology that he guessed were tens of thousands of years past his time, and deduced immediately they were of alien origins.

Which meant only one thing.

Superman.

The last thing Luthor remembered was being held by the throat, staring into the unforgiving searing red eyes of his archnemesis, and for once, Lex Luthor knew true fear. A man of many schemes, many of them malevolent and self serving, and in some way or another were a success. Although Superman may have prevailed externally, on the inside, the alien was crumbling, his resolve was teedering on overdrive and it was about time the frustration finally overtook him. Bit by bit, Luthor was tearing him down, and when Lex's grand scheme of having the clone to finish him and that entire foolish parade of heroes came around, the alien would have been too deep in his own suffering to do anything about it. He wouldn't harm his own, none of the heroes could do what needed to be done. Connor would be too strong, he was Doomsday and Superman rolled into one. All it needed was a few choice words and the demon inside Connor that no one knew existed would have been unleashed upon them all.

A beautiful massacre, if there ever was one.

But then that Amazonian bitch ruined everything.

Lex for all his genius, didn't factor in that she would have actually had the heart and _balls_ to actually kill the clone.

The look on Superman's face was priceless, even in defeat Lex tasted victory.

Poetic justice if you will.

Superman may have finally lost it. Soon enough the monster Lex had warned the world that laid within the alien will be unleashed. After seeing the look in Superman's eyes when he held Luthor by his throat some hundred's of feet above the ground, Lex had braced himself for death if need be. His ultimate mission will have been a success even in death.

The greatest martyr in history, a man of unbridled vision.

If the alien were to kill him right here and now there is no way that the rest of his ass parade of "super heroes" will let it slide. He'll be excommunicated and discredited, _alienated, just fucking perfect. _

_The world will reject him, if I'm goin' down, you're coming with me you bastard. _

Shaking off the grogginess, Lex tried to move his body and stretch his muscles, he felt like he hadn't moved in weeks. But as much as he struggled, he couldn't move a damn inch! Lex desperately tried to kick his feet up in the air but quickly realized he couldn't, he looked around and seen that what he thought was a table he was laying on was actually nothing but thin air and was being suspended in the air somehow!

_Damn you and your tech to whatever hell your planet was cursed with!_

_"I can hear what you're thinkin, all your doubts and fears._

_And if you look in my eyes in time you'll find, the reason I'm here._

_And in time all things shall pass away, in time, you may come back someday._

_To live once more. Or die once more._

_But in time, your time will be no more."_

Lex recognized the song, In Time by Mark Collie, and as the song rolled on, he could feel whatever contraption he was in start to "move" him. He was floating towards a weird, mundane doorway that lead seemingly to nowhere. Lex was face to face with the doorway now and he could feel himself getting set down to the ground rather forcefully, almost magnetically.

_"You know your days are numbered. Count em one by one._

_Like the notches in the handle of an outlaw's gun._

_You can outrun the devil if you try._

_But you'll never outrun the hands of time._

_In time there'll surely come a day._

_In time all things shall pass away._

_In time you may come back some say._

_To live once more._

_To die once more._

_But in time your time will be no more."_

Suddenly, the door came to life, colors whirled in and around it, it seemed like a portal into another realm that the human consciousness isn't capable of handling. Imaginary arms started reeling Lex in, it was a sensation like none other, a whirlwind of malevolence and pure disdain for life. One that just seeks to sucks you into it's ravenous jaws. Lex felt as though his very soul was being gripped from his body and he couldn't help but scream, he WAS going in to that thing!

"I figured death would be too easy for you. You know, I _was going __to kill you. _But I decided against it. You need rehabilitation at a place where you cannot escape from unless i allow it. Hell is waiting Luthor. I'll be taking pride in knowing that you'll be effectively rotting away while the name Lex Luthor recedes from memory. No one will mourn or rejoice when your name is mentioned. You're the modern day Hitler, the monster you tried to make me out to be was staring at you in the mirror all along. By the way, Connor will make it, and we're still cracking your files down in that little lab of yours. That research you have down there if put to the right use can actually be used for restoring and sustaining life instead of the opposite. And with that, I leave you to your failures Lex, welcome to the Phantom Zone."

Superman's voice was in perfect sync with the portal, for when he ended his speech, Lex could feel his body getting pressed together then bottled up, just to get undone and refolded again, and again, and again. If this was hell, then Lex wished it had a heater, because wherever he was, it was extremely cold and dark and constricting.

The screams he wished someone could hear never reached beyond his own ears, he heard his own echoes as they dominated his ears and shattered what little resolve remained.

A smiling Kal-El watched Luthor go, justice was finally served, _the right way._

He punched in another set of codes that were labled simply Zod and left the Pull on stand by, ready to bring it's prisoner back from the Phantom Zone. He would activate it, but not now. Not while he and Diana had unfinished business to attend to. Kal reached in to a container on his belt that housed the engagement ring he planned on giving to Diana that his parents had left him. He sighed and slipped ring back in the container and sighed, hoping to exhale all the stress from his being.

_A/N: Just a quick chap to wrap up Luthor, for now. This story isn't over, not by a longshot. Next up, we have some good ol Clark/Diana :D will there be lemons ? Thats the question of the day, review please!_


	17. Chapter 17

Mr. and Mrs. Kent

His kisses were strong, the normal powerful masculinity was fused with an unfamiliar taste of salty tears that have long ran down his face and were soaked in by his lips. Even in his lustful forgiveness there was a sharp reminder of the trauma he had just seen, a loved one killing a loved one. It was like watching your wife kill your younger brother, because _he _was trying to kill _you._

Now the same lips he had cursed her with less than 10 minutes ago, were now rejoicing with her own. Diana, for all the wisdom she was blessed with by Athena, still couldn't grasp how sudden of an emotional transition her love had just made. In the four hours that had passed since the island incident, Diana had wisely given Clark the space he needed, however long he needed it. She was bracing herself for a couple days, a week or two, even a month if need be. Longer than that would be unbearable, she needed him just as much as he needed her. They had been together for so long, they had forgotten what it was like to be without each other. Sure, they would spend time with their coworkers and friends outside of the League, but other than that, if you asked Clark or Diana, "what does love look like?" they would instantly point fingers at the other.

And now here they were, truly inseparable.

He had called her knowing how she was thinking, that she thought he needed time, but the Kryptonian in him needed only four hours to get everything back together. In four hours, he was able to prove that Connor was capable of healing after death, although he would need extensive amounts of solar radiation along with plenty of fluids to boost regeneration. _  
_

So when she came back to the Fortress less than thirty minutes ago, she found him, with a small box in his hand that contained a ring that had the potential to change her life forever.

He took his time, he wanted to punish her in the worst way, by prolonging the inevitable climax of pleasure that he brought her every single damn time. As he parted her legs and began kissing and licking up her thighs, he could smell the warmth calling to him, ushering him inside as if he could feel the cold of a winter that was lost to his senses. The intensity of the warmth grew as his kisses drew upwards, her moans and groans letting him know he was ravaging her soft and sensitive spots all too damn well. He was the blasted, evil man, her mother warned her about all too many times, a male that could kill a woman with his charm and dashing looks. A man that if needed, could use sex as a tool instead of a weapon, because the true weapon he would finish the woman off with, would be her own heart.

But Diana knew better.

Right when that tongue hit the warm and wet spot it had grown all too familiar with over the years, she knew that this man, this gold hearted man of alien orgin, was not the man her mother warned her of. This was the man Hercules would have killed his own mother to be but could never become. He was a god among men, _a god among us, yes. _

Diana squealed out in ecstacy, he was doing that damn thing with his tongue again! It killed her each time, she never before wondered just how far and wide his tongue could reach until now, "Clark ναι, ω ναι, εκεί! ναι παρακαλώ!"Clark could feel her tighten around him, her legs had him caught in a vice grip as her hand clutched his hair, Diana's body was sprawled out on the body, the other hand that wasn't free was either gripping the sheets or it was in her mouth, her teeth clamped down on her index finger, her body was soaring, and Clark could tell by the looks of things, it wasn't coming down for a while.

_30 Minutes Ago_

"Clark? Where are you?" She called out.

"Right here, I was checking on some...things in the lab downstairs, research, stuff like that."

"Are you okay?" She reached out for his shoulder, he allowed her touch, finally.

"Yeah, I'm good. Took me awhile to get over what happened but I'm good now, and you know what else, I finally understand Di. What you did down there, it was something I don't think I could have ever done." He lowered his head, and started moving past her towards a nearby couch. Before he sat, he gestured towards the sofa his free hand that wasn't holding the engagement ring box, she took the offer and sat down with him. Her eyes drifted from his eyes which were still red from tears, then down to his closed hand, "What's in your hand Clark?"

Their eyes both focused on his hand until he finally broke the glance to look back at her own, "Just let me finish Diana. It's been five years since we met, and while it started off rocky, I'm still as lucky as the day we first met, whether I knew it then or not back then doesn't matter, cause after the past couple days I've finally realized that while we're not like any other living thing on this planet, whether it be a regular mortal or one of your gods, there's one thing that we have in common with them, and that's that somehow, someway, we _can _die. Yesterday, it was you and you just don't understand how...complex things got for me in my head."

He paused and gathered himself, his lips were producing words sent straight up from the heart, his mind allowing the words to flow, free from it's control. He swallowed and took her hand in his free hand, then finally spoke again, "What I'm trying to say is, today it all clicked for me, Kon could have died Diana, and you could have too. I seen the look in his eyes, it wasn't him, it wasn't Kryptonian or human, it was a monster, and it was done to him by another monster. I may not approve of the idea of you killing him, albeit temporarily, but I can see reason, and you acted with your mind, you remembered research of my father and honestly, what you did today was a reminder of how much a _Wonder Woman _you truly are. Everytime I wake up in the morning next to you, I get reminded of how damn important and beautiful you are to me, and that is why...before it gets too late-" He got up from the couch, her left hand still in his free right, he slowly bent down on one knee and looked up from the box back to her, eyes glistening, even _he _couldn't believe he was finally doing this, "-Diana of Themyscira, you're familiar with the Man's World tradition of marriage am I right?"

Diana couldn't respond, of course she knew by now how marriage was done in Man's World, but she hadn't anticipated that Clark would make his move _now _of all times! She couldn't even cry or gasp, her eyes widened and her forehead creased in a way that gave away the emotions threatening to overwhelm her. Her right hand covered her mouth and the only thing she could muster was "Clark...yes. Gods yes I know of it."

He could sense her feelings, he may not have been a certain Martian hero but it wasn't hard to read her thoughts and feelings at this moment. Her tears finally began to break through the levees in her eyes, soon enough, Clark's own eyes started to give way as well, and thankfully for the first time today, they weren't of sadness or grief, they were birthed from joy and love.

"Well that's good, cause once I open this box Diana, three things can happen, you can either say yes, or no, and if you say yes, well, you have to promise me that you're not going to die on me damnit, because I'm not doing this for anybody else, ever, that I can promise you. I love you Diana, I must of said it a billion times, and as long as you'll have me, I'll say it a billion times more. But right now, there's one thing I have to ask you, and that's...will you marry me Diana?"

By now she was choking on her own joy.

It started with a few "Oh the gods", and a couple of "Great Athenas", but she was definitely cracking.

She could only manage a whisper, "Yes."

He decided to use a bit of humor, "What's that? Damn super hearing, it comes and goes out here, what was that?"

She fought through the tears and the excitement swelling her throat and screamed, "YES, Clark yes."

He slipped the ring on her finger, it fit on perfectly. "Would you look at that, a perfect fit."

She flung her arms around him, and assaulted him with a barrage of kisses that he could only reciprocate with a salvo of his own, Diana Kent, nice ring to it.

They stayed in each other embrace for a couple minutes, Diana tore Clark's clothes off of him, literally.

She stood up and spun out of her armor, leaving it in a pile behind her, and like a lioness, pounced on him, Clark, now naked, could feel the heat rising from within, before this could go any further he stopped her assault, "Diana, wait, wait, not here-" she growled and straddled him, impatiently slipping herself inside of him, a moan escaped both of their mouths, Clark gripped her thighs tightly as she began to slowly grind down on him, whatever he wanted to say would have to wait.

"You were saying. Clark." She panted, her hands now placed on his chest, she leaned forward and started grinding harder and faster each second, her backside clapping against his legs were the only sounds you could hear beside their moans and grunts of pleasure.

"I-was saying, the-bed was where I, oh fuck it."

"Bed yes, after this."

He grunted in agreement.

As she slowed her pace and arched backwards, Clark took this as his cue to finish her off, holding her up with his hands, he pumped into her, faster and harder each time. Pouring most of his lust, if not all into the unforgiving way he entered and exited her. Pleasure overwhelming her ability to speak, she could do nothing but sit back and let him do his worst, fully submitting to the strength and will of the man who would lay down his life for her, and she for him.

Soon enough, Diana Prince would be no more.

Diana Kent would take her place.

She reveled in that.

She loved it, loved how he made her feel.

Loved how he loved her.

Loved how he chose her.

Happy she chose him.

Here in this Fortress, they were in their own little world.

Of which they were definitely far from alien.

No diplomatic functions no tabloids, no rumors, or public appearances and press conferences.

No damsels that need saving, no social crusading, no blogs or articles that had 48 hour deadlines.

There was nothing but the two of them, bodies enwrapped in pure ecstasy and fulfillment.

Clark and Diana, forever.

One last gasp, climax reached. Their bodies melted into one another, a natural fuse.

As she lay on his chest, fingers left to roam, she looked in to his eyes while he stared at the ceiling. The bed was next, sleep after.

And after that?

Well...

The point of marriages is to explore the inevitable with your partner right?

Move through life at a pace that benefits the requirements of the couple as a whole, never individualistic.

Sure, there would be tough times ahead, but that is just a quarter of the inevitable, the rest will follow and will be faced.

But all shall be done, together.

And it is this guiding light that we all cling to, for we no matter all our faults and differences, are susceptible to, our own hearts and feelings.

And once we put these two things into someone else, it is an attachment that can either be a beautiful curse, or a well deserved blessing.


	18. Chapter 18

Unseen and Unheard

Hal Jordan stood looking out towards the stars of the Watchtower observatory. He had awakened 5 hours ago and as soon as he did, he was already on his feet (much to Dr. Light and Mr. Terrific's chagrin) and slipping his GL uniform on. John Stewart had awakened before him and notified him that they would be taking a trip to Oa, the Guardians wanted to have words with the two of them specifically. Hal knew this meant one or two things, A: he or John fucked up somehow, someway, or B: the Guardians were going to ask that the two men confiscate Kryptonian weaponry and technology and see it sent personally back to Oa for "investigation".

Over the years, Hal Jordan had developed a reputation of a lady-killer. Sure, he didn't have the best track record in the sector but _that _part can be overlooked from the books. Relationships were sketchy at times, and even Hal had been through his own fair share of heartbreaks. Up until two months ago he had been in an on-and-off relationship with Carol Ferris, but of course, the natural order of things for Mr. Jordan was that the relationship was doomed to fail due to him being an international cop working close with aliens from different galaxies, and her being a xenophobic operative working close with General Sam Lane.

_Ah Carol, good times with that one though._

John Stewart walked through the door and strolled up next to his comrade in arms and friend. The two gazed out at the stars together for about a good minute and a half until John finally broke the silence.

"We're just being used."

Hal broke away the window and stared at his friend for a moment before turning his gaze back to the glass, "Yeah, I know the feel. They should just come out and say it you know, tell us they just want us to spy on our friends."

"And if they did, would you? I mean, we're both military guys, we know how this goes. If our country implored us to do the same thing would you? What the Guardians are asking of us is nothing less than what America or any other country would _"ask" _of their soldiers. I dunno man, feels like nothing has changed if you asked me."

Hal backed up from the glass and walked towards the door, prompting it to slide open, he looked from left to right making sure they were alone. Once satisfied he walked back in the observatory room and locked it, setting the privacy options on so sound wouldn't leave the room.

"You asked if I would do it, well..I realize that this kind of job doesn't believe in areas of gray. You do what you're told, when you're told. There's a mantra, too many damn guidelines and regulations and the single break in them is classified as insubordination. At first, I understood, the intergalactic cop thing requires a lot of discipline and loyalty, but where does being a cop end, and being a mindless drone begin? They treat Clark like he should be feared, at first everyone did, and after a while no matter how much you adapt and get used to the constant mistrust, it'll still piss you off after a while. I can only imagine what would happen if he was to actually fight back against all that shit."

"And once he does they'll charge us with putting him away...or down."

"Now's my turn to ask the questions. Could you do that?"

"Hal we've both killed before-"

"Yeah but we had a flag to represent plus we didn't know the people we took those lives from. Things are different, the colors have changed and now our loyalty belongs to an entire universe. What if we had to put Clark down because he got out of control, I still haven't told anyone about your secret either."

"Yeah, keep that a secret, and besides that was different," he huddled closer to Hal and spoke softly, "I had to kill him, he was going to give in to torture and reveal the codes to Oa's defense network."

"Yes I know why you did it, and that's why I kept your secret. John, I believe that areas of gray still exist. You did what you had to do and I know there isn't a day that goes by that you don't regret what you did, and there are some people in this galaxy that would overlook that and those that wouldn't. You aren't a murderer John, but when you kill for the wrong reason, when you do something you don't believe in and that you know is wrong but you do it anyways, then that's where you crossed the line. And each time we get called to Oa for the same damn reason each time, I get the hunch that the day that they ask me to do something that I know is wrong is drawing closer and closer. So John, where will you be when that time comes huh?"

"I'll be on the side that makes the most sense, I'm not naive, I know what's out there. Corruption runs rampant, even in places we least expect. So far, they haven't asked me to do anything like that but when that time comes, I'll be sure I'm ready and able to do what's right, not only for the galaxy, but for _me._"

The two men looked each other in the eyes for a moment before Hal took the lock off the door and set the privacy settings back to normal. He sighed and looked back at John and asked, "You ready to go? We might as well get moving now before our rings start buzzing again."

Stewart simply nodded and was the first one out the door.

Themysciran Embassy

_Where the Hades is that blasted man? _

"Damn you Dick Grayson if you don't show yourself in another five minutes I'll-"

"Castrate me?"

Strong arms grabbed Artemis Bana-Mighdall from behind, lips found the left side of her neck, a warm masculine smell flooded her senses, and worst of all, she _loved _it.

"Yes, that was the original plan...But now that you're here-"

"No, not tonight, today was...rough."

Disappointment, but she knew what kind of life he lived, the warriors path. She knew the life, she had known for centuries, and now that her immortality had been taken away by Hera, she decided she had walked the path for far too long and decided to follow the princess's example of trusting and loving a man. It was a long transition, one that was two years in the making, but she finally did it.

ne night without sex is a small sacrifice, not having him there at all with her tonight was one she would refuse to give. Turning around she kissed him deeply, she cupped his face with her hands and enjoyed the sensual effect of just simple being in another man's arms whom she trusted gave her. When she finally broke the kiss, it was to assure him with soothing words, "It's okay. Many a lonely nights long ago I had the same issue, dealing with horrible memories and consequences from days past. Lay with me tonight then Dick, if you wish, you may tell me all about what happened today, or don't, just know my ears, and should you change your mind, my legs, will be open to you." She said with a alluring smile and tone. He laughed and picked her up and dropped her to the bed, he started undressing out of his Nightwing gear and climbed in to bed next to her. She licked her lips at the sight of his now fully naked body and had to refrain from pulling him down under her so she could claim what was hers fully.

"Careful now I haven't made up my mind yet, I took my gear off just in case I decide to."

"Now now you stubborn man, you swore to me that you were mines to claim, whenever I wished. I will see you make good on your promises."

"Didn't mean it in a sexual way...most of the time. I meant whenever you needed me, I'd be there, shows how much you listen to me." He said in tone of mock offense.

"Yes well, it's time I take you up on that offer, unless those little harlots in that Teen Justice team of yours already have?" She looked at him, tone interrogative and eyebrow raised, "Have you?"

He wanted to burst out with laughter, and could tell from her frowning expression that she was not equally amused, "Teen Titans, Artemis, and no, as I said two years ago, I'm all yours, one hundred percent of the time."

She didn't relinquish her skeptical look until a couple seconds later, she kissed him again, "Better be, then I trust you made your mind up then?" She didn't give him enough time to answer because by the time he opened his mouth, she was sliding down the covers, moving to his groin, Dick could feel her warm tongue and mouth grip him instantly, he moaned his relief. All doubts of intimacy due to the battle this morning were wished away.

"Mhm, mind definitely has changed."

_A/N: Just a quick little something, to move the story along. Btw, for those who are wondering, the GL's will indeed be a large part of this story. So this was an imprtant chapter and as I said this is a AU story so if some character origins or backstories are different, it's only to move the story along. But anyways, thanks for all the reviews, I'm glad you guys are enjoying this crap piece of a fanfic I'm writing lol. Review pleaaaseeee :D_


End file.
